Reaching Towards a Reality
by Areoblue
Summary: It was just a mission right? Only a mission. That was all Regal could think before the real adventure began. Self insert stuff. Goody.  I decided to change the story name. This one wasn't working out for me.
1. The beginning of a lifetime

Hey people. Sorry, haven't done much. Our computer had a nervous breakdown and microsoft word went down so...  
Anyways, this is a teeny tiny bit of a self insert. A Tales of symphonia one too. How original, right?

**Regal:** Right...

**Me:** ...Whatever. ANYWAYS, the story is kinda of a mix of the OVA and game cause Regal goes to the sewers like in the game, but the "Presea" being brought to him as a blackmail thing was in the OVA, so...enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that is included in this story.**

* * *

The sudden brush of wind caught his thoughts.

Regal Bryant opened his eyes, finally letting out the deep breath he inhaled. Oh, how good it felt to smell fresh air again as compared to the musty mildew of that depressing prison. Meltokio was rather nice at this time of day. With mind back to earth, he glanced down at himself, noting the prisoner's garb he was wearing. The same, white, half-shirt that stopped above his abdomen and dark green pants he had worn for eight years.

Regal sighed. He may be out of that infernal prison, but he still had a mission to do. Although he was completely against going after the chosen, the pope still had his beloved's sister, Presea with an axe at her throat. The only thing the noble wanted was to talk with Presea, but the mission must be accomplished, or else he would never get the chance.

"Oi! Noble man! Let's go!"

Regal drew his attention to the other prisoner ahead of him. Those two and a couple other cellmates were heading down to the Meltokio sewer to stop the chosen of Tethe 'alla, Zelos and his group. Their main order was to retrieve the chosen of Sylverant. This apparently was some ploy of the pope's but Regal didn't really feel like prying. All he wanted was to set Presea free so they could talk. The strange thing was that she did not resemble her sister, Alicia, as much as he thought she would.

The eternal sinner shook the thought away as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He managed to take one step forward when he could hear the stifled cry of what seemed to be a young girl.

_?_

Turning, he confirmed his suspicions as he saw a girl, no less than the age of fifteen, hunched over in a ball. She appeared to be clutching her stomach as if in pain. Regal's eyes widened as he crouched to meet her at eyelevel resting his hand awkwardly (handcuffs) on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at the touch, although she kept her head low to the ground.

He never bothered to talk to guards or other prisoners unless it was rather necessary, so he had not used his voice in a couple of days. After a rough clearing of his throat, all he could muster was "Are you alright?"

The young girl's head shot up at the sound of his voice. Her head turned towards him, and her facial expression nearly made his chest ache with concern. She was crying. The mysterious girl had long, brown hair that partially covered her face, but Regal could still see the sad, green-blue eyes that shown underneath. They were glazed over and red from tears, but Regal could see something else. The girl looked rather surprised when she looked at him. Her face seemed to redden as she quickly wiped her eyes as if in a frantic daze.

"Ah, y-yeah. I'm okay." She muffled through sniffles. The red in her face grew a shade darker.

Regal seemed rather confused at her actions upon seeing him. She was acting like she knew him from somewhere, although he had never met her before. The perfect battler stood, offering out a hand to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I've just had…a rough day." She took his hand and stood as well.

"I'm sorry." A slight frown crossed Regal's face.

"Don't be. To be honest, you're the first person who's actually been nice to me."

"Really?"

The young girl smiled. "Yeah. The nobles here aren't very nice."

The convict had to agree. After such experience, not that he acted that way, he knew most nobles here at the capital were too pretentious and would not treat a girl such as this one politely; especially with those clothes. She was wearing a teal shirt and indigo denim pants. With those, she appeared to be one of the poor folk in Meltokio slums or a prisoner. "I see."

"HEY NOBLE! LET'S GO!" The other prisoner that was still nearby, shouted.

Regal, with his attention to the man, glanced back at the girl who then raised an eyebrow. He then tensed. "Ah-"

She raised her hands in defense. "Whatever. Anyways, thanks for your help." Her face reddened again.

"It was no trouble at all. Now, if you'll excuse me." Regal turned towards the other convict.

"Yeah, see you later hopefully. Bye Regal!" The girl then inclined on her heel and walked off, nearing an alley.

The battle artist froze. _How did she know my name? _He looked back to where the girl was, but she already disappeared.

* * *

Yeah, well, hoped you liked it. :D


	2. Ambush in the forest

Well, here we are again I guess. I thought this was a complete story, but Regal Bryant Lover said I should do more, so...  
tah dah!  
**Regal:** ...

**Me: **...What?**  
**

**Regal: **Nothing.**  
**

**Me: **Whatever. Anyways:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story that has to do with tales of symphonia.

* * *

**

A mission failed. What was a man to do?

Regal was standing outside the city of Meltokio. His mind gave way to all the thoughts racing inside. All by part of the plan, he and the other prisoners descended down into the sewers to find the chosen's group, only to be forced to retreat. Regal still didn't understand how the pope knew that they would be down in a place such as there. Then again, until yesterday, he found himself cut off from the rest of the world while down in that desolate prison. Nothing was heard outside the usual gossip and small bits of information from the outside. Other than that, all he ever had left of reality was that small cell window that brought little light to the room.

…_but, that girl…_

Regal thought back to the sewers, when he saw that girl; the one who managed to make a swing at him; the one that resembled his beloved Alicia more than anything. She had the same pink hair, although a little longer than Alicia's, but the same shade all the while. Her facial structure mirrored that of his late beloved as well. He couldn't help but stare at her when all he saw was Alicia. Despite everything, her eyes were what compelled him. They were the same pale blue, but they seemed duller, emptier.

The noble could not help but ponder the fact that maybe, just maybe, that girl was Presea instead. Perhaps the woman the pope threatened to kill was an imposter. He _needed _to speak with her.

All of that aside, the mission was failed, and Regal seemed rather ashamed of not being able comply with such a task. How could he though? The whole thing appeared to be unnecessary violence which he did not wish to condone. The perfect battler was a kind, proud, strong man and he knew better.

He watched as his bangs moved in harmony with the breeze. _…but, Presea…_ He had to speak with that girl. Regal caught word that the chosen's group were eventually leaving town and were heading to Gaoracchia forest in hopes of reaching Ozette for reasons unknown.

"_This will be your last chance, Bryant."_

The pope's words echoed in his head. Once again, the poor man was drug into another plan. Except, this time, it wasn't he that was being forced to fight those people. He was merely being used as a distraction until the papal knights arrived.

None of it mattered anymore. He did not wish to begin a dispute with the travelers. To be able to talk to Presea was the one thing Regal wanted.

Letting out a sigh, the convict began his trip to the forest. It was going to be a _long_ one.

_Why did I ever agree to fund the construction of such an extensive bridge?

* * *

_

A few lengthy hours later, Regal found himself perched uncomfortably upon the branch of one of the many trees within Gaorrachia forest. This one in particular, was positioned at a fork in the road in which one way led to Ozette. He had been sitting up there for a good hour and was growing fatigued. Regal believed he would have fallen asleep, had he not heard the distant sound of footsteps.

His eyes shot open as he began to focus on the same collaboration of people he had seen back in the sewers, were making their way through the thick forest. There was the one brunette boy clad in red that apparently had a sense of humor, leading the group. He seemed to have his hand raised for some reason. Regal couldn't quite understand, but he could see a small glow emitting from the ring the boy was wearing. It looked like he had seven others following him, including Zelos, a blonde girl the noble assumed to be Sylverant's chosen, the one he believed to be Presea, and…

_!_

What was she doing there? Regal watched intently as her long, brown, hair fell in front of her face, only to be brushed back behind her ear. Yes, it was that very child the convict had met earlier today. What was she doing with the chosen's group? The girl looked in better shape than he found her in when he first met her. She was also wearing different clothes. Her new ensemble included a dark, maroon-like-red, long-sleeved shirt that was lined with a lighter shade of red, and ended at her hips, along with navy grey pants that had the same appearance as the ones she had on earlier; to finish it off, she had on brown boots that reached just above her ankles.

Regal was once again lost in thought as he concentrated on that one child. She still knew his name, and he didn't know how.

"I hear something. Footsteps…from far away." The blonde chosen spoke

"I don't hear anything." Zelos.

The silver haired woman spoke. "Colette still has her angel senses."

The blonde Regal figured was Colette had a worried look on her face. "They're definitely footsteps. Also, the sound of clinking armor…"

_Oh no…_ The noble nearly forgot the reason of why he was up in the tree in the first place. He shifted a bit before making his descent. Regal then realized his foot was asleep.

" I'll send Corrine out to scout." The purple clad ninja spoke. Out of nowhere, a small creature appeared with a puff of smoke and ran of in the direction of the papal knights.

Regal decided to make his entrance. He landed to the ground with a thud and watched as everyone in the group all shared a look of shock, including the mysterious girl.

The silver haired child was the first to speak. "That's the guy from the Meltokio sewer!"

Regal could have sworn he heard the brown haired girl mutter "Oh no…" under her breath, but it was too quiet for the others to notice.

Zelos shook his head as he spoke. "Man, it's just one thing after another with the pope! Am I really that much of a problem to him?"

_No…_ They were getting the wrong idea. Sure, maybe the reason he was here in the first place was because of the pope, but Regal had changed his mind. He was not going to be a threat anymore, and they needed to know that. "I do not wish to fight you. I just want to speak to that girl." He nodded in the direction of Presea.

The male brunette asked "With Presea?"

Suddenly, the silver haired boy became defensive "You've got to be kidding! Or did you forget that you tried to kill us?"

He did have a point, but Regal figured he was overreacting. All they needed was to listen. "I cannot speak for any others, however, I, at least, never intended to take your lives. My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette."

Said girl responded. "Me?"

_Please, listen to me…_ "I will do you no harm. Presea…is her name, correct? Please let me speak with her." The convict strode forward to the girl to get a better look, finding a red exsphere implanted right on her chest, just like Alicia. "An exsphere? You are yet another victim?" He drew closer, only to be attacked by her.

"Presea's in danger!" the silver haired child shouted, alerting the others.

"Wait, Genis…" The mysterious girl called out, but was interrupted by the brunette swordsman drawing his sword.

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to stop this guy!"

"Lloyd, wait!" she called out again, only to be ignored by her comrades. Regal was appreciative of her efforts and hoped with all his heart that maybe they would listen to their friend, but realized efforts were futile when the both the swordsmen in their group began to charge at him. _Damn._

It was a long grueling battle, Regal had to admit, they were strong, but he held up his own in the brawl, and eventually it became too much.

"Triple Kick!"

"Pyre seal!" The ninja shouted

"Crescent moon!" He threw back another attack.

The noble had been caught off guard and hesitated once he came up to Presea. She swung her large axe towards him, causing the man to recoil back from the force. His eyes darted around the landscape and passed over the girl. Their eyes connected and Lloyd took notice. He apparently thought Regal was going to attack her. "Ann, look out!" The perfect battler merely stared. He was vulnerable, and it was his last mistake.

"Demon fang!"

Regal was caught up in the attack, and that was it. Completely exhausted and injured, he fell to his knees. Everything blurred into one as his face rammed into the ground.

"No!" The girl now labeled as Ann's voice was the last sound he heard before blacking out.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	3. Sword of awesomeness

Third chapter! yay!

**Regal:** A little over excited are we?

**Me: **Well, this might sound sad, but this is a great achievement for me.

**Regal:** I see...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with tales of Symphonia that is included in this story.**

* * *

The being that was my whole world had just collapsed before my eyes.

My heart sunk. "No!" I couldn't help but shout. Great, now everyone was going to think strange of me for looking out for the convict.

Wait. What was _I_ thinking? I knew how I felt on the inside and Regal was everything to me, so I had every right to make a dramatic outburst. I had every right to be pissed. This wasn't my fault. It was theirs.

He looked so battered and beaten up. I couldn't help but stare at the rather large gash now across the convict's chest. _Dammit, Lloyd._ I fell to my knees in front of his body; my hand grazed his blue, matted hair. It felt rather greasy to the touch, and visibly, it was a shade darker than imagined because of filth. Okay, he didn't look like the vision of my knight in shining armor that always appeared in my mind, but he actually looked like a convict. Did I care? No. Of course not. I then spotted a small spot of his hair stained with blood.

_I'm sorry Regal…_

"Hell-oo! Earth to darling Annie! What are you doing?" Zelos asked, his voice sounded playful, yet concerned.

My finger curled tightly around a lock of Regal's hair. I wish Zelos wouldn't call me that. After what seemed like forever, I let go, finally standing. My shadow loomed over the prisoner's body as the cool breeze fluttered by.

_Why couldn't they have just listened to me?_

"…Anne?" Lloyd reached out, his hand rested on my shoulder. Right now I just wanted to turn my head and bite it off. Ha. Take that one-hand-Lloyd.

"...Why?..." that was about all I could muster since I was still in a blind rage. I thought over this a lot, and I knew I would have been able to stop this. I wanted to stop this from happening. I knew it wasn't the coolest thing in the world to see the man you most adore get his ass handed to him. It wasn't his fault though; he was outnumbered seven to one.

Anyways, I was still mad, but I really didn't feel in the best position to be screaming. I just kept it in and stuttered. "Why didn't you listen?"

Genis was the first on our little outburst game. "What are you talking about? He was trying to kill Presea!"

"No he wasn't you overreacting little twit!" I shouted.

The small mage shut his smug mouth, looking almost a bit hurt. _Crap._ All anger washed away and was immediately replaced with guilt. I hated making people mad at me.

Out of nowhere, Corrine came running back looking agitated. "Sheena! There are soldiers heading this way!"

"So Colette was right…" the ninja remarked.

"Uh, I think it's time to go then." Zelos' face showed a look of concern.

Lloyd stroked his chin. "But the papal knights are waiting for us if we go back."

I realized that we had to get out, and we had to get out fast. _Didn't they go to Mizuho at this time? Man, I got to do this without drawing suspicion._ I quickly pointed in the direction that was not Ozette. "There! What's that way? Can't we go that way?"

"That's…" Sheena let out an irritated sigh. "I guess we have no choice. I'll take you guys to Mizuho."

"Whoa there Sheena, Isn't Mizuho a hidden village, kept secret from outsiders?" the idiot womanizer mentioned.

"We'll be trapped from both sides if we don't do something! There's nothing we can do!"

Lloyd finally stepped forward. "Okay. Please show us the way Sheena."

The purple garbed ninja started in the direction of Mizuho and everyone followed close behind her. I just stood there. What were they doing? Weren't they going to take Regal with them? What the hell? "Wait!" I screamed. Thank god I was able to reach their ears.

"What?" Lloyd stopped, followed by everyone else.

"What about him?" I pointed to the unconscious Regal. Of course they weren't going to leave him behind. Not on my watch.

"What _about_ him?"

"We're not going to leave him behind, are we?"

"Well…he _is _the enemy…right?"

"Lloyd, _please._"

Raine looked rather panicked. "I honestly think that would not be the best idea."

I was pretty much flustered at this point. "No! Please! I'll explain when we get to Mizuho, but I think we should take him with us."

Everyone looked to their fearless leader. "I guess so…"

I smiled.

Sheena frowned. "Whatever. Zelos, you can carry the big guy for us."

Zelos walked toward Regal, bent down and attempted to pick him up. "You're not serious. You expect me to carry this ogre by myself?"

The smile went straight into a frown as I punched Zelos hard in the shoulder. "Do _not _call him that. _Ever_." I hissed quietly so only he could hear. I then looked towards the other chosen. "Colette, do you think you could help?"

Said girl smiled happily as she bounded over to us. "Of course!" She then slid her left hand under Regal's back and picked him up. Wow. It really looked like Zelos was having a hard time, and now he just got owned in strength to a sixteen year old girl; with _one_ hand. "Oh, he's lighter than I thought. I can carry him myself."

"Haha…I see…" I merely snickered as the perverted chosen gaped dumbfounded.

Raine just shook her head. "Men are so useless these days."

"Okay, whatever! We really need to go _now_!" Sheena yelled. Everyone snapped back to reality and followed her once again to Mizuho. I, now relived, began running along when Zelos caught up to me.

"Do you know him?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"I dunno, you seemed rather defensive at my little nickname for him."

I began panting. Crap, I really needed to exercise more. "Argh, look, I'll talk about it later, but we really need to get our asses out of here!" I had a weird feeling that I was drawing attention from the others so I quieted down for a minute before adding. "Although, if I hear anymore of your smug nicknames that insult him in any way, you _will_ regret it."

Zelos' eyes widened as he finally shut his mouth as well. He eventually ran up to Sheena to chat. Heh, he knew better than to mess with me after what happened when we met.

My eyes glanced to Regal's unconscious body. Man, that must be degrading for him to be carried by Colette. I'll have to make sure to save his pride and not tell him about this. I just kept smiling as we at long last, neared Mizuho. There was a man all clad in blue; even most of his face, standing at the entrance. Ah, what was his name?

"Orochi!" Sheena shouted in the midst of various panting.

Orochi's eyes widened as he saw the ninja. "Sheena! What is the meaning of this? How could you bring outsiders into the village?"

"I'll accept my punishment. Inform the Vice Chief that I brought the travelers from Sylvarant."

The man looked to us. "You people are from the dying world of Sylvarant?"

Zelos pointed toward himself. "Well, except for me."

"And him." I gestured to Regal. Orochi merely gave a confused stare of concern upon seeing the grown man being carried by Colette.

"I see. Sheena, you come with me. Everyone else may follow Tora." Orochi directed to the other ninja standing by. Tora was wearing the same getup as the other man, but appeared rather well built. I mean, not Regal buff, but a 'in the middle' kind of buff. He gave a quick nod as he gestured us to come.

"Please come with me." Tora led us to an abode just big enough for us all to fit, with plenty of space left. I gave a quick glance around the village before stepping inside. Huh, this place seemed a lot like Japan in the feudal era, but a little more modern. Only a little. "You must remain here until Sheena arrives for you."

Everyone found their place on the floor of the house as we waited for Sheena to return. Zelos stood off in the corner leaning against the wall, Raine sat at the short table with Genis next to her. Lloyd was across the table from both of them, and Presea sat on the floor near Zelos. This place seemed rather cozy. Colette gently placed Regal on the floor in the opposite corner from Zelos and went to sit next to Lloyd. I finally sat down at the side of the table near Regal. With me glancing at him every now and then, I think Raine found it appropriate to ask. "Well Anna? Will you explain why you wanted him to come with us?"

I sighed. Goody, explanation time. Honestly, I didn't think it would be a good idea to talk about the fact that I wasn't even from Tethe' alla or Sylvarant, so I just came up with what came to mind. "We'll, you see, I've never been to Tethe' alla before…"

"Oh, you mean you're from Sylvarant?" Lloyd questioned.

"…uh, yeah. Anyways, I stumbled into the Renegade base and found one of those Rheiard things and took off. But something happened and before I knew it, I was sucked into Tethe' alla. I think I crashed but I can't remember, but I blacked out and woke up in the Meltokio inn." I paused for a second. At least this next part was the truth. "I went out and walked around for a bit and to tell you the truth, it wasn't pleasant."

Zelos scoffed. "What, you ran into some of the nobles?"

"Actually, yes… within my first few minutes in the city, I got pushed, shoved, punched, and jabbed in the gut…" I winced at the flashback of me nearly getting impaled by this random noble guy's cane. It had a pretty pointy end too. Jerk; All I was doing was asking for help, I wasn't expecting him to act so crude. "Now, being the little wimp I am, the whole moment caused a bit of emotional trauma."

"You can't be serious…" Genis sputtered.

"Genis!" Raine swatted him across the head. "Being in a completely different city, let alone _world_ can be frightening for some!"

"Yeah…anyway, there I was, hunched over with a sore gut, crying my eyes out, and here this guy comes." I gestured towards Regal. "He actually reaches out to me and helps me up. He starts talking to me and soon, I just felt so much better. For a moment, I felt like he was the only one I could trust, well, until I met all of you. So we went our separate ways, and then I met you guys. I just didn't want to leave him behind to go back and rot in prison. He's too much of a nice guy."

"Well, why didn't you tell us he was your friend?" Lloyd asks, and I mentally face palm myself.

I gave him a stern look. "I did. You guys just wouldn't listen." I then gave Genis a death glare. "Pure stupidity."

Genis fidgeted. "I was just trying to protect Presea…" He mumbled as his face went red.

"Yeah, whatever."

Raine frowned. "Of course, we apologize for jumping to conclusions."

I grunted in response before standing up and leaving.

"Where are you going?"

I turn to the professor with a rather blank expression. "I wanted to go to the store and get a weapon, seeing as I'll need to start fighting from now on."

"Aren't we supposed to stay here?" Genis piped up.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Anna!" Raine looked rather frustrated. I didn't hear her as I was already out the door.

* * *

I continued to the weapon shop and noticed how much Mizuho looked like it did in the game. It was awesome. I made my way inside the building and saw the wide variety of weapons. _First things first, what kind of weaponry do I want to specialize in?_ I glanced at the archery bows. They all looked pretty, but I really didn't think archery was my sport. I found chakrams. No, that was Colette's weapon. I needed something that just screamed me.

"Hello. Do you need help?" The shopkeeper at the front desk asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah…you see, I need a weapon since I really need to take up fighting, but I don't know what kind of weapon to go with."

"I see." The woman gave me a look over. "Do you think you would prefer melee combat or ranged? Or would you like to be a healer?"

I thought over all the times I would play pokemon, and my basic strategy was fight, fight, and more fight. I never thought too much into the whole 'Oh maybe I should use light screen to protect myself.' Or 'Ooh, I think tailwind would be good to boost their speed.' I would focus on physical fighting and only heal when I needed to. Most of the pokemon on my team would hold items that would boost their attack; they had nothing to heal them. "Um, I think melee would be a good choice."

The shopkeeper gave another look over and then smiled. "I see. I think I have the perfect thing for you." She went into the back room, returning with a rather, interesting sword. The whole thing looked about three feet long; the hilt was black and almost as long as the blade. On the very end of it was a small loop that I think I could fit my finger through. The blade itself looked cool. It was colored purple and black. It looked like, well you know in Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask, and when you get the gilded sword? Yeah, the blade looked just like that, except it was purple instead of orange. Pretty awesome if you ask me.

I took it in my hands, staring at it in awe. I didn't even notice the shock on her face. "Oh, this will work great! How much?"

The woman smiled. "For you, it's free."

My eyes widened. "W-what? No way! Honestly, I'll pay for it!"

"No, take it. To be honest, it's been on the shelf for quite a while. No one has ever bothered touch it, because when they do, they get electrocuted. I guess the sword seems to like you."

I looked at the woman, beaming. "Th-thank you so much!"

She chuckled. "You're welcome!"

I ran out of the store by then and bounded happily back to the others. I just got a free weapon! Awesomeness!

* * *

The group sat in a rather awkward silence for a half hour since their angered commarade left and Sheena returned.

"Where is she?" the ninja asked.

"She went to the weapon shop." Raine explained from her book she was reading.

Sheena was about to continue when everyone heard a quiet moan from the corner of the room.

The convict was waking up.

* * *

Ha! It was finally from my point of view! What do you think? Hoped you liked it!


	4. A day in Mizuho

Alright! A fourth chapter! I'm getting better at this. :D

**Regal:** That's good to hear.

**Me: **^ ^**  
**

**Regal:** *sigh*

**Me: **Anyways, I know this chapter doesn't really move the plotline forward, but well, deal with it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that is included in this story.**

Enjoy!

* * *

_?_

The man was out cold. He could only have wondered what the adventurers who defeated him might have done with him. Now Regal awoke and found himself in a most unrecognizable room he had seen. All of the travelers sat around the area. Well, all accept one.

"Oh. He's awake." Colette spoke.

Regal found himself urging to know of his location. "Wh-where am I?"

Zelos just laughed. "I guess you're our prisoner now."

"Don't try anything funny, alright?" The brunette swordsman, Lloyd, gave the convict a worried look.

"I believe that I already made that point clear earlier…"

The white haired woman named Raine frowned. "Yes. We apologize for jumping to conclusions. It seems you were right about the knights."

"…"

"Well…" Regal drew his attention to the purple garbed ninja. He could tell she was trying to shut out the fact that he was here and also spotted a look of concern on her face. "Lloyd. The Vice Chief wants to speak with you."

"Me? Sheena, why just me?"

"Who knows?"

They conversed, not noticing that Regal was studying the whole group. Colette was playing cards with the young mage Genis, with Presea sitting next to him, intently watching the game. _Presea…_

His eyes followed up to Zelos who was staring back at him. They locked glances for a moment, the chosen intent on figuring out who he was, or that was what Regal speculated. Raine appeared to be cooking dinner while joining into the conversation Lloyd, and Sheena when the noble thought to mention "You are missing a comrade, are you not?" All eyes suddenly went to him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Wasn't there another girl with you?"

"Oh, Anne?" the boy's eyes went down to the floor. "She's out at the moment. She'll be back soon…I hope."

Genis grumbled silently. "Just be lucky she's the reason you're here."

"What?" Regal raised an eyebrow. What was the boy talking about? Was she really the reason he was here? _But why?_ The whole situation kept becoming stranger. One, a girl appears out of nowhere. Two, she somehow happens to know his name. Three, he apparently has been taken hostage because of her. Was this not strange, or was Regal really becoming _that_ paranoid?

"Well, truth be told, we were actually gonna leave you back in the forest, but darling Annie told us to bring you along. The reason? Who the hell _really_ knows? You've been nicey-nicey to her I guess." Zelos explained. Regal couldn't really get a grasp on the last part though. He only acted on kindness towards her and now he gets kidnapped? _Hmm…_

The sound of footsteps echoed outside and everyone turned to the door to find their companion, Ann entering the room, a large smile planted on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sheena asked.

"Got a free weapon."

"Anna! You didn't!" Raine had a disappointed, yet furious expression.

The girl held her hands up in defense "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I didn't steal it. The shopkeep gave it to me for free. Dead serious." She pulled the sword out of its sheath. "Isn't it pretty?"

Sheena's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, face paling.

"Oh! It looks so cool!" Lloyd exclaimed. Regal seemed to pick up on the fact that the boy got over excited a little too much.

"Ah, Lloyd, do you think you train me? You know, since, I don't have any sword skills."

"You bet!"

Zelos walked over to Ann, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Aww…Annie, my hunny, why don't you let me train you?"

The girl merely slid out of his grasp. "Um…how about no."

"Man, you're no fun."

"And you're perverted."

Sheena came up behind Ann, her hands falling on the girl's shoulders, smiling. "Great minds think alike."

Ann chuckled, walking to what seemed to be her rightful place at the table along across from Lloyd. "Well, actually I thought it would be better to take lessons from Lloyd since he seems like the kind of fighter to go head on into things. He doesn't seem to worry about healing too much since we have Raine and Zelos. I like to think I'm the same way, so he would be the better choice."

Her eyes connected to Regal for a moment before taking a double take. "Ah, you're awake! That's great." She greeted him with a warm smile. "I was getting worried for a while."

The room seemed to be quiet for quite a while until Raine spoke. "There. Dinner's ready." She began passing out bowls full of…what Regal found to be _questionable _food. Honestly, what was it? If the man were to take a wild guess, he'd probably assume stew. Wait, was that a tentacle? Raine handed a bowl to Ann, who placed it on the table in the unoccupied space beside her. Once she got her own bowl, she glanced over to the noble, gesturing him to come to the table.

Hesitant, Regal complied, shuffling over towards the furniture. He soon stared at the meal with a pale face. He looked over to Ann, who was doing the same. She went into her bag beside her, digging around, and eventually finding a fork.

"Okay guy's here you go..." Sheena said while passing out chopsticks. She glanced over to the girl with the fork. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

Ann smiled. "Oh, I always keep a fork in my bag…you know… just incase."

"Incase of what?" Lloyd gave his friend a confused stare.

She chuckled. "Oh nothing…"

Eventually, Regal went back to staring at the stew. How could anyone manage to make something like this? He took the chopsticks in hand, fumbling with them for a bit before getting it correctly. He dug in, finding the tentacle he saw earlier. The man's face paled even more as he lessened his grasp, causing the object to fall back into the food. Stealing a glance from around the table, he saw everyone had the same expression, except Raine who was reading a book and eating at the same time and Colette, who ate the stew happily. _... _

Regal looked back to Ann, who was making sure Raine wasn't looking, then turned to him making a 'If you eat this, you'll probably die.' Kind of gesture. The convict couldn't help but smirk at her simple explanation. So far Ann seemed to be a rather interesting girl. She had her own sense of humor and brought a rather warm feeling to the group. He couldn't help but feel a sense of Alicia coming from her. Alicia was always out there, doing things her own way. That was one of the many reasons he loved her. Ann seemed to reflect her well.

* * *

After about a half hour of gagging, Raine's abusive smacking, and finally eating, the meal was over and everyone was up and about. Lloyd, Sheena, and Raine went to Vice Chief's house. Genis was playing with his kendama while Presea watched. Zelos…was just being Zelos and flirting with the women of the village. I got to hand it to him though; he was getting us money and food. I honestly will never understand how it works, but it does. I went out for a walk along the stream within Mizuho. Wow, the village was so pretty this time of year. I gotta come back in the winter and see what it's like. I stopped, taking in a breath and deeply exhaling. I didn't even notice Colette walk up to me.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" the chosen asked meekly.

"Uh...sure Colette. What is it?"

"Do you like Regal?"

I raised my eyebrows at the question. For the love of...why is it no one can be specific in asking this? I just went with what I thought was the better answer. "Well, yeah. I think he is a good friend I can trust."

"Um...well, that's great, but...that wasn't what I meant..."

_Oooooohhhhhhh..._ My face just went bright red. So that's what she meant. I began waving away the subject anime style by flinging my hands through the air. "Oh! Well, uh...wh-why would you jump to that conclusion?"

"I don't know, you just seemed to be so defensive and caring around him since he got here..." Colette frowned.

"Ah, well..." I paused, looking for an answer. "You see Colette, it's just common courtesy to look out for someone since they've done so much for you...you know? Since Regal was so nice to me before, I figured I could do the same..." It felt like a really stupid explanation, but I went with it.

Her frown went back up into a smile. "Oh! I get it! So you're just being really nice!"

"Um..Yeah! That's it!"

"Oh, okay. So your face gets all red as a sign of common courtesy."

"Ah..." I just stood and watched the topic of conversation fly out the window. Wow. Regal was right. "Nevermind…" I glanced over to Genis who just got hit in the face when Presea handled the kendama. "Uh… I think Genis could use some help Colette."

Said girl turned to the boy. "Oh no!" She ran over to him and left me alone with my thoughts. I sighed.

"You're name…is Ann, correct?"

I glanced over to Regal standing behind me. My brow furrowed. Not him too… "Um…It's Anna, actually. I think Lloyd calls me Ann to bug me." I couldn't help but laugh. I had no idea why though…

"I see. Forgive me." His eyes went to the ground.

Badly blushing, I went into fangirl mode. "Ah! W-well, it's not your fault! Y-you don't have to a-apologize!" Man, I really needed to start controlling that.

Regal chuckled. "I see." He sat down beside me and I felt like I was gonna die of fangirliness, until he took a more serious expression. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

* * *

Sorry, it cuts off in the middle of a conversation, but I think it's a good way to start the next chapter. So yeah.


	5. Being childish

First off,  
I'm really really really really really really really _really_ really sorry it took so long for this. I either got sidetracked or just didn't feel like it...but I got it up! and i'm not giving up on this story, so don't worry!

Anyways, chapter five! Yay!

**Regal: ***fails to show enthusiasm*

**Me: **Oh, thank you for your support! *says sarcastically***  
**

**Regal: **Ah...my apologies.**  
**

**Me: **Whatever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia or it's script that is included in this story.**

**Regal: **We do hope you enjoy.

**Me:** Indeed.

* * *

Well crap.

I just kind of sat there, staring at him. My heart was pounding way too fast for my taste and was making me worry. I took a deep breath, my mind racing with all sorts of stuff.

_Oh god, what's the question?_

_I swear, I'm gonna die if he asks me about my feelings for him. Good lord, I'm probably as predictable as an open book. I can't really hide my feelings well. Man, it's all over now. He's gonna figure out that I like him a lot and then he'll never act the same towards me ever again. Super crap. I don't like awkward moments…_

Regal turned to me, and I could see his eyes clearly for the first time. I mean, when I talk to people directly, I have a hard time making eye contact with them. I often just stared at the ground or something. I guess it's a result of bad social skills. I was just always too quiet, never spoke up or anything and only answered if someone was talking to me. I sorta hated my life for that, being without a damn backbone all the time.

Although, there was something different about this group. I could probably think people would notice that when I'm alone, I'm super quiet. It gets to be awkward moments at times. But if I ever run into one of my friends, I'm probably the most insane (in a funny way) person you'll ever meet. That was the same thing I was getting from the group. I always felt like I could be my crazy self around them and they wouldn't mind. Maybe that was why I was talking out more than usual. But getting back to topic…

Hot damn, were his eyes amazing. I loved the way he was looking at me. They were like a periwinkle-blue ocean flooding my soul. My heart was reacting like I was sitting next to and talking to the guy I had the biggest crush ever on. Oh, that's right.

His lips began to move. Oh no…I didn't want to hear the question.

"How do you know who I am?" He kept a strong connection with his eyes to mine.

_Wait, what?_ Was that all? That was it? That seemed rather random to me. "Huh? What do you mean?" My mind kind of blew a gasket after his question, so I wasn't quite thinking thoroughly after that.

"The first time we met, you appeared to know my name, but I had never given it to you."

I was getting that cold numbness kind of feeling that usually happens when I'm nervous. I really didn't want to explain anything right now. If I did, what if he wouldn't believe me? What if he never wanted to talk to me ever again? I don't like being froze out in silence! Especially by Regal! Yes, I was just this melodramatic. Good God, I was really starting to get annoyed with my old personality.

"Anna?" His voice broke through my wall of melodramaticness. Oh and for all the people who could be wondering, he had his voice from the first game. I guess it would have been a win-win either way since I love that one and the Dawn of the new world voice. _GET BACK TO TOPIC_!

Right, right. "Ah-….um…" I was driven into a corner. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to lie to him. "Well…you see…"

"Anna!" Genis' shouting came through our conversation. I turned to find him running towards us. "Sheena, Raine and Lloyd just got back from speaking with the vice chief! Raine wants us all to come back to Sheena's house to talk."

Thank. God. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Genis finally left, so I felt I could start talking again. Glancing back to Regal, I saw the weirdest look in his eyes. It was almost like he was trying to say 'I'd rather you answer the damn question right now instead of getting up and leaving.' It was rather funny, actually, since my interpretation didn't even match his personality. Of course, I could never picture him swearing or anything like that. With a deep breath, I responded. "Um…Look, I _really_ don't want to get into this right now. It's just too complicated and I'm still trying to figure it out for myself." I stood, beginning to walk back to the house and muttering "I'm really sorry…" before I left.

* * *

Regal merely frowned at her. _Is she trying to hide something?_ The man stood, eventually following her back into Sheena's home.

_Wait._ Reality finally decided to come and hit him like a brick. What was he doing? About a day ago, all he set out to do was fulfill a mission to hopefully save Presea. Now he was here, completely clueless on what was going on and being held prisoner. What was he to do now?

His mind went back to Presea. It was no doubt that that girl was Presea, but she was acting detached and outlandish ever since he arrived, probably even before he came. It was true, Alicia appeared to have had suffered the same fate as her, but even she wasn't _this_ passive; and her eyes. Her eyes were killing him the most. They were blank, dismal and depressing. All Regal wanted was to see her true eyes. He had his theory that they would be just like Alicia's.

He had to help her. He would give anything to see those eyes again.

"Regal!" the man heard Anna's voice stretch across the village. She stood outside Sheena's home waving him to come over.

He complied, finally deciding that it would be best to go along and listen in so he could help Presea. Perhaps, this could be what the group was striving for in the first place. The noble would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Regal eventually followed me back to the house. I merely decided to sit on this one spot in the floor, and he came in and sat beside me! I was blushing _very_ badly. _OMG! HE'S ACTUALLY SITTING NEXT TO ME! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_ That was all that came to mind for the next five minutes. I guess it kinda meant something to me; the fact that out of all the other spots on the floor, he sat next to _me_.

"So, what's your name?" Lloyd asked, clearly directed towards Regal.

"Regal."

"Regal, huh? I'm sorry but we're gonna have to keep you prisoner for a bit longer."

Good lord, no matter what situation you put him in, he'll always be condemned as a prisoner. "Lloyd, how about we let him fight too?" I cut in, pointing to the awesomness of a man resting beside me.

"Even though he might betray us?" Genis voiced.

Okay, so I didn't mean to, but involuntarily, I turned to the mage and gave him a cold, hard stare. I was getting tired of his little 'Oh, he's gonna hurt Presea and betray us!' crap. He's played that card too many times before. Genis began to fidget uncomfortably, like he had the eyes of death on him.

I instantly felt a nudge in my side, causing me to yelp. Turning back, I saw Regal had his eyes to the ground. He quickly peered over to me and as silently as possible, said "Stop."

His voice was firm and strong. I loved it, but was intimidated by it. I sat up straight and stayed quiet for a while, realizing the others were going on with the conversation without us.

"I dunno about this, but I won't make a fuss. I also started off as your enemy." Sheena implied.

The eternal swordsman stared back at Regal. "Well? Will you fight along side us for now?"

Regal paused for a second before responding. "All right. I swear upon my good name, and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray you." I loved how he said that. I adore hearing Regal quotes. But it's awesome times 100 to hear him say them himself.

Very quietly, I could hear Genis mumble "I swear…if you do anything the slightest bit suspicious…" he instantly stopped upon noting me glaring at him again. I turned around fast so Regal wouldn't scold me again.

"Well, then, welcome to our group, Regal!" Colette chirped.

"Indeed, welcome." I added. I liked saying Indeed all because he always said it. It was just like, that special word of his. He looked back down to me and flashed me a smile. My heart was on overdrive at that point.

"Okay, anyways, here's the deal…" Lloyd stated. "The vice chief said they would be able to locate the rheiards for us."

Raine cut in "But remember Lloyd, even if we found them, we of course would need fuel to power them."

"What would act as fuel then?" Genis questioned.

Just for that minute, everything went quiet. Really? No one had anything? I glanced to Sheena, and I could just tell she had something to say, but by the paling of her face, she probably didn't want to. My mind snapped back into reality and impulsively, I spoke. "Volt."

Everyone looked at me. All eyes were just staring me down. I looked over to Sheena. "Does Volt have something to do with lightning?"

"I thought you said you were from Sylvarant. How do you know about Volt?" The ninja eyed me with curiosity.

Crap. I had to think of something quick. I pulled out my sword. "Well, you see this?" I pointed to an inscription on the hilt. "It says 'Volt's bane' and the shop keeper told me that anyone else who handled this blade got electrocuted, so I just figured…."

She sighed. "…Yeah…Volt is the summon spirit of lightning in Tethe' alla. His power will work as the fuel, I think…" She kept her eyes to the ground.

…_Sorry Sheena…_ Now I was really starting to feel bad. I basically ignored her and missed that she seriously _didn't_ want to go there. "S-so, that's our next agenda…_after _we help Presea, right?" I could tell Regal was getting rather anxious on the subject.

"Right!" Lloyd shouted. "We should probably start out to Altessa's house."

"Excuse me…" Presea spoke. It was rather creepy in fact; all robotronic and just plain erie. Regal was pretty surprised to hear her talk as well. I glanced over in his direction rather quickly, seeing a mixture of amazement and sadness on his face. "But I would like to go home…please…"

Zelos smiled. "You live in Ozette, right? It's basically on the way to Altessa's house so we could drop her off there."

"Alright then." Lloyd finally decided. "To Ozette."

* * *

We once again started on our way to Ozette, through the forest with a really complicated name. I walked, minding my own business with Regal beside me. Eventually, after a while, Zelos comes up to us, more itching to talk to me. "Helllooo, my darling Annie."

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Oh come on, Annie is such an adorable name. It totally fits you."

I must admit, I was kinda flattered. Normaly guys wouldn't even talk to me that way, so I kind of liked hearing compliments toward me coming from other guys. BUT DON'T GO THINKING ANYTHING. Zelos is just a friend. Besides, my heart belongs to Regal. Even if he's not aware of the situation. "…What do you want anyway?"

Zelos slid his arm around my shoulders. "I just wanted to chat."

I brought my hands up and began cracking my knuckles. "Come again?"

His eyes went wide again. "Right, right. I best be on my way then. I think I heard Sheena calling me."

"In your dreams!" I called to the red-head libido as he sped up to Sheena.

"Is the chosen afraid of you?" Regal spoke, his voice laced with curiosity.

I shrugged. "I guess so. You see, the first time I ran into the group, Zelos was the first to step up to me." Might as well tell him the story. "He got all flirtatious and gentlemanly. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I don't flat out hate him or anything, but I'm not too crazy about him either. So, after he was done talking, I punched him square in the nose. It seemed strong enough to cause pain, but didn't break anything. After that, he just kind of avoids me when I get too annoyed."

He chuckled. "Really? You intentionally hit him?"

"Well no, not intentionally, it was rather on impulse. A natural reflex, you could say."

"I see." Regal smirked at me.

* * *

We eventually made it to Ozette. We were at the entrance when Presea ran off; to her house, I suspect.

Genis turned to his best friend "Lloyd! We have to follow her!"

"Huh? Yeah…" and with that, we all followed Presea.

It was then that reality hit me like another brick. My stomach lurched inside and I was ready to vomit.

Dead. Body. I don't want to see a dead body, I don't want to _smell_ a dead body, with all the maggots and crap. !

We came up to the cottage looking house, it almost had a rather cozy appearance, but it still had a dead body in it…so…

Changing subject to the front of the house, Presea was talking to this old man with violet hair. The hair color made me think of my OC Tyrant, but he wasn't old like this guy. He was wearing a green over-coat type thing that was _so_ not in season. I chuckled at my comment. Who says 'in season' anymore? Definitely not me. I could've sworn I knew this guy's name, but nothing came up. _It started with an 'R', right?_

"…Thank you. Hmm? Are these guests as well?" He spoke. I didn't like his voice. It was all old man-sounding and cackled.

"Porters..." Presea responded, still with a robotronic tone.

The man frowned at us. "Oh, I see…" I had a feeling he didn't like us at all. He glared at me directly for a minute and I could tell Regal noticed. He stepped out in front of me, all protective and everything, which made me blush more. Suddenly, something clicked. _Rodyle! His name's Rodyle!_

"Presea! We have to make a key crest for you!" Genis shouted. Good grief, he sounded desperate.

Said girl turned to the mage. She had the blankest expression ever. It was almost saddening; I really wanted to help her. "My job awaits…goodbye…" And with that, she disappeared into the house.

"I'm glad Presea has finally returned." Rodyle ended his sentence with a cackle. It sounded so creepy and he was really starting to get on my nerves. I suddenly became really angry. I mean, he was involved with the exsphere experiment with Alicia, right? In a sense, he made Regal's life hell! He had to pay! He turned and was about to leave when I shouted.

"Argh! Where do you get off?" Everyone stared dumbfounded at me.

The man spun back around, giving me a death glare. "Excuse me?"

"You did that to Presea, didn't you? You make me sick!" Normally, I wouldn't be so defensive, but I was going into what I like to call 'Anime mode.' It's when I start acting in this crazy manner that you would never see in my personality or in the real world. It's really _really _hard to explain…you know how if an anime character gets angered (like Lloyd) they suddenly look down to the ground and let out a weird grunt noise and their eyebrow starts twitching? You see, you would never see people act like that in real life. That's what anime mode is like to me. I've watched too much anime and was starting to mimic the way the characters act. Anyways, I was about to go right up and punch Rodyle, but was held back by Regal, who looped his arms around me and hoisted me off the ground. "Gah! Put me down!" I began flailing in his grasp and probably almost hit Regal.

"Calm down…" He whispered in my ear ever so softly. My body instantly froze and I obeyed. Regal finally put me down on the ground and I just stood there. I kept my gaze to the ground so my hair covered my eyes, embarrassed at how much of a scene I made; how much of a child I still was to him. Regal was just so amazing, and I was just too immature to be human. _...I suck._

Rodyle smirked at me, mocking my weakness. He circled back to his previous destination and left.

Raine watched him go. "That man…he's a half-elf." It was as if she completely ignored my outburst. I was happy though, I hate people fretting over me and start questioning me whenever I speak out like that. I really wanted to be alone, but that would just cause another scene, and someone would probably come talk to me; most likely Regal I guess. This was the one time I did _not _want to talk to him. The way he picked me up like that, it just made me feel like a child. I wasn't a child anymore. I'm fifteen, for goodness sake! I felt I was old enough to be treated as an adult.

"Didn't we see him in Meltokio too?" Lloyd spoke.

Colette shuddered. "He's creepy."

" I agree." Zelos shrugged. "I gotta say that I feel sorry for the guy. I mean he has to deal with the fact that there are magnificent specimens around like me." He laughed, placing his arms behind his head.

"I'd say you two are on the same level." Genis cut in.

Zelos frowned. "I heard that you little twerp."

"At any rate, we should have a talk with Presea." Another Regal quote. That should have made me happy, but I was feeling too much like crap.

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed.

Everyone proceeded inside the house. I looked up a bit, seeing Regal was the first to enter. My mind was racing with all these random thoughts when a hand came down on my shoulder. It was Lloyd.

"Are you okay?" Since when did Lloyd care about my feelings? I never spoke with him much and he didn't really talk to me.

I looked forward and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." We both went inside where I remembered the fact that a dead body was in there.

First off, the smell was revolting. I never really liked bad smells, and this was bad. I was pretty close to vomiting, but kept it in.

"That smell…" our fearless leader spoke.

Colette shouted. "Look!" and with that we all watched Presea walk from a bed to this small workshop. She was holding something in her hands, but I couldn't see it.

Raine walked up to the bed. _Don't do it, Raine…_I kept thinking. She pulled back the blanket and instantly, she had a horrified look on her face. "Oh…oh my..."

We all gathered close and saw…a dead body. _Ulp._ The flesh had rotted away with little bits left behind so we could see the skull and bones; and the maggots…oh god. They were crawling in and out the eye sockets. They were all white and squishy looking. Along with what was left of the corpse's hair was what I presumed to be more flesh and possibly brain.

That was all I remembered…then everything went dark…

* * *

I think this was one of the longest chapters I've written. Woot.


	6. To the Training!

Once again, I am super sorry for the wait! I'm trying my best to keep the writing fire lit, but no need to worry. I won't give up on this story. I've already put six chapters into this! Woo hoo!

**Regal:** ...

**Me:** Regal, have I ever told you how much I love you. :3

**Regal:** *blushes slightly* Great goddess Martel...

**Me:** To the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that is included within this story.**

**Me:** To the story!

**Regal:** Someone call for help, please

**Me:** *glomps Regal's arm*

* * *

It was strange…

Regal merely stood, glancing back and forth between the deceased in the bed and Presea, who kept pacing through the house. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew who was in that bed, but also felt bewildered. To think the young girl that has been stuck in such a state for so long hadn't noticed that someone had died in this house.

He then felt a weight beginning to lean on his side. Gazing down, the noble found Anna beside him. Her head was arched down, hiding her face; along with that she was rather uncomfortably leaning into his side.

"…Anna?" Regal called down to the frightfully limp-looking girl. His concern grew even more as he turned himself to face her and get a better glimpse, only to have her instantly fall to the dusty floor with a thud. "Anna!"

"Woah, what the hell?" Zelos stared at the child.

Raine crouched down towards her, examining any possible sources of her collapse. "…It seems she only fainted. She'll be alright." The professor turned to the redhead chosen. "Zelos, get her out of here, will you?"

He replied with a smirk. "Of course, my beautiful professor." Bending down next to Raine, he slid his arms under Anna's back, lifting her off the floor and carrying her out.

Regal watched Anna as her limp, unconscious body was moved out of the room. At the moment, she was the epitome of pale; a bit frightening at most. He worried about the child's well being, but felt compelled to keep his attention to Presea. Her bubblegum pink hair bobbed as she sauntered around the house, attempting to accomplish something. But what was she trying to do?

"This is most likely due to the exsphere's parasitism. Presea has no idea of what has happened to the person in that bed." Raine explained, her voice laced with concern.

Genis took a step forward. "How? ...That…"

The prisoner was still. Intently, he watched the female lumberjack, the innocent one brought into soulless despair by a cursed stone, the last remaining kin of his late beloved. Her eyes were disconcerting; dull to the bitter end. Oh, what a man like Regal would give to see those eyes that reflected Alicia's. "Presea…" he muttered faintly. "Are you coming with us?" His voice was light, barely audible, but perceived by the others in the room.

He had to admit, he was surprised that Presea actually heard him; seeing as she always appeared so passive. The young lumberjack stopped a moment, and without turning her head, responded. "I must…do my job…" She went back to her so called 'job'.

Raine gave her a concerned look. Turning to Lloyd, the professor spoke "Let's go outside. We'll figure out what to do from there."

* * *

I woke, all weird feeling and groggy, like I just had the longest nap of my life. Opening my eyes, I saw a blurry figure consisting of red and pink. "Z-zelos..?"

Said chosen turned to me, stupid grin abroad. "Well, well…look who's awake."

_Where are we? _I sat up, examining my surroundings. We were outside Presea's house. "What the hell?" suddenly the world spun. Fearing toppling over, I leaned against Zelos for support.

"Affectionate, are we?"

I forced myself away from the stupid womanizer. "Shut up Zelos. I'm just dizzy."

"Right…"

I stared at everyone else sitting in a little circle of theirs. Regal placed himself near them, if not a slight bit away. I'm guessing he knows he's still not trusted by anyone, so he's keeping a safe distance. Genis sat on the small ramp leading up to Presea's porch with a worried look. Speaking of a little lumberjack…

"So…what's going on?" I asked, intently watching Regal. Oh, how I loved him so. He's just pure awesome. I found him staring back at me, giving me a small smile before continuing to look at the ground in some sort of concentration.

"Well Presea doesn't want to leave, saying she has some 'job' to attend to. So for now, were just wondering what to do."

I gave the red-head a confused look. "Can't we just go to Altessa's and ask him what to do?"

He frowned. Quite a rare sight if you ask me. "…Well, our little rosebud was acting as our guide through the Gaoracchia forest since it was pretty much a frickin maze. But it seems that there's another little forest that's just as much of a labyrinth as the last that we have to go through to get to Altessa's, and since Presea won't come with us, we're stuck."

"…I see." I glanced back at Genis. He looked like he just got hit in the face with a brick or something. He was just really sad. "Is…is he alright?"

Zelos followed my line of sight and chuckled. "Ha, that little twerp begged Presea to come with us, but you could just tell he was implying that he wanted her to come with him. He eventually got shot down." He stifled a bit of a laugh as he talked.

I swatted him lightly in response. "Be nice."

He stifled a laugh, rubbing his arm gingerly. "Yeah, yeah…oh, and fyi, I'd keep an eye on the old man over there."

Once again, I socked him right in the arm, only a little harder this time. "What did I say about giving him your stupid nicknames?" I paused, relaying his last words. "Wait…what the hell are you talking about?"

Zelos began to stare at the convict. "…That Regal guy…he was watching you the past hour and a half you were unconscious. He seems to really stick with you."

My eyes darted to the ground.

"Look, he won't tell us anything about who he is, but I have a hunch on his real identity and I gotta tell you…it's not pretty."

"…" I say nothing, just resume my ground watching. I see a strange insect crawl over my fingers and stroll away.

"He may not do anything until he talks to Presea, but when the time comes, just be wary of him, all right?" His brow furrowed. Good lord, he seemed really worried about this. "I think you're building some sort of attachment to him…or something. Just…in case his being here doesn't work out…" He lifted his hand, bringing it up under my chin and raising it to look at him. "I just don't want my darling Annie to get hurt, okay?"

…I didn't know what to feel at that moment. Either concern, that he was talking to me like this, or annoyance, the fact that he didn't trust Regal just like everyone else, and the red-head chosen was just an idiot; or rather frustration that he was in such close quarters to me. I have to admit, he wasn't bad looking; but I just didn't like him in anyway other than a friend. It also bugged the crap out of me that there was a possibility that Regal was watching, in case this ruins things between us. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? There _is _nothing between us. As far as he's concerned, we're just friends…I hope as much; even though I'm secretly crushing on him. I felt like a real stalker fangirl thing. Grrrr….

I scoffed, pushing his hand away from me with a reply "…since when would you give a damn about me?" I just had this weird feeling that I was still a bit of an outcast like blue-haired nobleman.

Suddenly, I found that stupid grin on his face again. "Why, I care about all of my hunnies!" Typical Zelos response. I should've guessed.

"…whatever." I stood, swaying a bit before making my way over to the others.

"Anna!" Lloyd spoke, relief surrounding his words. "You're awake!"

"Yep."

Raine shot me a concerned look. "Are you all right? It didn't seem like much, but you took quite the fall." As she said that, a spring of pain resounded on my forehead.

I touched it gingerly, applying pressure ever so slightly "Ahhh…ow." I felt my head throb like an echo in my mind.

"Here."

On natural reflex, I caught an apple gel thrown at me, nearly pelting my nose. I stared at the medicinal material in my hands. It was squishy, like a gummy bear or something; it smelled like a fresh apple, tempting me to just take a big bite out of it. Instead, I popped it into my mouth and swallowed it. On its way down my throat, it instantly liquefied, so basically I just had a whole cup of apple juice flow through me. The pain on my head subsided and I felt a wash of relief. "Thanks." I replied to the convict by which the apple gel was tossed. "So…what's the next move?"

Raine was the first to speak "I think we should just leave Presea here and go to Altessa's." Lloyd was about to protest, but the professor interrupted. "She might fight back if we force her to come with us. It will be best if we just go without her."

"But Zelos told me that there's a bit of forest left on the way to Altessa's." I intervened. "Won't we get lost without her?"

"That's a risk we just have to be willing to take. Since Colette can fly, we can just have her go above the forest and guide us out."

"All right…so why are we just sitting here?"

Regal spoke next "We wanted to make sure you were strong enough to walk."

I blushed furiously, not even bothering to hold it back. It was too much work. "…I see."

"Well then, let's go. The sooner we get to Altessa's the better, right?" Lloyd sprang up triumphantly.

"Right." I chuckled.

* * *

The little forest area was a lot larger than I expected. It was nearly sunset when we made it half way through, and Raine proposed that we set up camp. To be honest, I was a little excited. Never in my life have I been camping before; which made it all the more interesting. I mean woo-hoo! Fun quality time with my new friends and scary monsters outside to top it off.

We all set our bags down and Zelos started with the fire. Colette and Sheena went out for firewood and Genis began setting up cooking utensils and supplies.

I cocked my head to the side. Please not Raine. PLEASE not Raine. "...so, who's cooking tonight?"

Raine was about to raise her hand to offer when Genis cut her off. "I'll do it." This left his sister rather annoyed and hurt, therefore, she made her way to a quiet spot under a rather large tree where she read a book to quell her thoughts.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and much to my surprise, it was Lloyd again.

"How about we start training till dinner's ready?" He offered me a comforting smile; something was telling me he was still dwelling on my actions toward Rodyle. I wish he wasn't so dense. Then he would probably see I didn't need help, let alone someone to talk to…not from him, at least.

I fingered the white strap that bound the sword sheath to my body. Well, why not? "Sure."

* * *

"Now, this might prove to be hard since you don't have an exsphere, but try your best, alright?"

I smiled "You better go as easy as hell on me, Lloyd."

Me and Lloyd were standing out in a clearing we happened to stumble upon. We faced each other, both standing rather close, but still a little ways from one another; our swords drawn. Regal decided to follow us and observe my training, just out of pure curiosity I guess.

"Don't worry about it." He raised his left hand, containing one of two swords, slowly opting to strike down on me. I blocked the attack, watching the courage in his eyes. Lloyd seemed to be a really interesting person, but I couldn't become distracted. The brunette followed through with his right, causing me to push away the left and swat the right with another block.

He moved slowly but surely, making sure he was proving to be enough of a challenge for a rookie like myself but also careful not to accidentally slice me in half. A few minutes passed, and the movements were becoming swifter, faster; and I was able to block most of them. I did suffer a few nicks and cuts, but they weren't that bad.

My concentration seemed to do me pretty good, until I remembered Regal was still here when he caught my eye. I could feel my face practically flush red and my movements were getting sluggish. Lloyd, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. He kept up his speed and eventually it took a turn for the worst. My mind was in a completely different atmosphere and I stopped abruptly, still managing to hold my sword up in front of my face.

I think Regal seemed to notice.

Lloyd batted my weapon away from my face with his right and struck true with his left, right on my face.

"Augh!" I stumbled backward, clutching my cheek in pain. It seemed like a pretty deep gash, and it hurt like hell, but I couldn't let myself show weakness in Regal's presence. I just couldn't. I was pretty lucky that Lloyd missed my eye.

Hearing the clang of swords to the ground, footsteps rushed towards me as I sat, helpless.

"Anna! I'm so sorry! Anna!" Lloyd sounded really worried. Looking up, I found him and Regal both inches away from me.

I waved my hand in attempt to let go of the subject. "ah-I…I'm fine, Lloyd. I-it's nothing to worry about, honestly." I winced in pain. Regal then lifted his hands, taking mine in them and revealing the wound.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you're not all right! I could've killed you!" The worried look still plastered on his face was beginning to concern me. "I better go get the Professor!" He stood to leave when the convict stopped him.

"Hold on…" A white casting circle appeared under his feet as Lloyd gawked in surprise and I merely watched in awe.

Releasing my hands and lifting his to the cut, he spoke. "Healer."

Green aura surrounded the wound which closed up rather quickly and the swelling eventually disappeared leaving a slight raw redness. There was a dull pain in my face but I wasn't about to complain. I mean, Regal just used healer on me! To be honest, it felt really unexpected.

Lloyd stood in surprise, mouth agape. "Whoa! You're a healer too!" Regal didn't pay him too much mind, he just kept staring me in the eye with a concerned look.

"Better?" he muttered silently.

I blushed furiously once again with a nod. Instantly his concern washed away and morphed into a content, welcoming expression.

He stood, offering his hands out to me. "Good."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Really, Anna, I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." He followed with a chuckle and a smile.

I smiled right back, reassuring him that things were fine. "It's okay Lloyd. But I think that's enough training for today."

"Yeah." He grinned.

* * *

The three of us trekked back to camp with the others when Raine took notice of us. Her eyes descended from her page to observe our little trio when she called out. "…Anna."

I turned to face her "Yes, Professor?" I wonder if she caught on that quick.

"What happened to your face?" Everyone took notice to my red face; on that note, I'm pretty sure my blush died down so all they were seeing was what was left of the wound.

I noticed discomfort in Lloyd and spoke, choosing my words carefully. "It was just a little mishap in training, but no need to worry; Regal took care of it."

"Regal did?" Raine cocked an eyebrow at the blue-haired man.

Lloyd burst out at that point "Yeah Professor! Regal can heal too!"

A pause. "…I see." Raine eventually returned to her reading. "Be more careful next time, Lloyd. You must realize that Anna does not have an exsphere."

"Yeah, I know."

A few hours passed, and we had a delicious supper provided by Genis. It was ramen! God, I felt really homesick after that. I ate instant ramen all the time back at home, and I had a really good friend that made _great_ instant ramen. I sat, staring sadly at the empty bowl in front of me.

"Is everything all right?" Regal's voice broke my chain of thought.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just miss my home."

"I see…" A rather long silence followed. I don't know what was up, but something must have compelled him to keep the conversation going. "Do not worry. Once we get a hold of the rheiards, we could travel to Sylverant and take you home, if you want."

Ha. I almost forgot about the fact that everyone believes I'm from Sylverant, when of course; my real home is on earth. "That's not possible…" I kinda let that one slip out, seeing the quizzical look I got from the convict. I had to save myself somehow. "I mean, who would want to miss this?" I gestured to the rest of the group. Raine was giving a lesson to her students, Lloyd, still looked as confused as ever; Genis still appeared as if he wanted to say 'Yeah, I'm still with stupid'. Zelos was once again hitting on Sheena, who then hit him back _hard_.

I heard Regal chuckle. "Indeed."

About another hour passed, and half of the group was passed out. Well, Colette, Genis, Zelos, and Sheena were asleep to be specific. Raine glanced at the last of us who were awake.

"All right, who would like to be the first shift for the night watch tonight?"

It sounded like fun to me. I raised my hand. "Um…I could do it."

Raine gave me a long look. "Are you sure? A child such as you should get as much rest as possible…"

I retorted with a sneer. "I am _not_ a child. I'm fifteen thank you very much." Crap.

"I'm not sure I like that tone of yours."

"You're not my mother, Raine! Just let me do this!"

The Professor shot me a glare. "…Very well. Just make sure to wake someone up when you begin to drift off."

"Got it." I could feel the looks Regal and Lloyd were giving us.

The brunette swordsman and Raine eventually fell into slumber's clutches. I decided to take well of the situation and doodle in the new sketch pad I picked up in Ozette. What I hadn't noticed was that Regal was awake and still appeared to be when an hour and a half passed.

"Anna?"

I kept my eyes to the ground, feeling too lazy to answer, but did anyway. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Why did that feel like a stupid question?

"I figured I could help you with the night watch." Was the reply I received.

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I just prefer being able to keep an eye on you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He closed his eyes "I only mean this in a good way, but you are a very strange girl."

"Well, you are a strange man."

"…"

I paused, going over my words. Setting my pencil down, I attempted to save myself. "Wow. Sorry. That was a bad attempt at a comeback."

The man chuckles. "I merely meant that you just appear the most intriguing out of all the other sylveranti here."

"Um…thanks." I blush. I yawned, covering my mouth and stretching slightly.

"Would you like me to take the shift for you?"

My eyelids were heavy, balancing the weight of sleep. I yawned again. "Would you?"

"It will not be a problem."

I shifted slightly, reaching for the blanket near my feet. Laying it on top of me, I laid down on the ground, parallel to him. Before drifting off into the dream world, I muttered "Thank you, Regal."

* * *

Fin of chapter. Hope you liked.

**Regal:** -_-


	7. Jerkface Dwarf

Well, well...  
It's what you've been waiting for peeps. Once again, I kinda fail at moving the plot forward. Bear with me.

**Regal:** Why am I here again?

**Me:** Because I love you. =3=

**Regal:** *sigh*

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that is included in this story.**

_

* * *

I sat, face full of cold…or at least…should be cold. I remained in the blizzard, contemplating on all of the white around me. It was snowing._

"_H..l.. R..g..l…" a strange but familiar voice, muddled with the storm, echoes in the distance._

_I glanced left and right. "What?" I ask the voice._

"_H..l.. R..g..l..."_

* * *

"Gah!" I jolted upwards in my sleep. The blanket that covered me had slipped off and sat mere inches away from my legs. _What was with that dream?_

"Are you all right?" familiar words tore down my wall of concentration.

_Regal, ...I'm here…that's right._ I shook the thought from my head. "Yeah…I just had a weird dream." I look the blue-haired man standing across the fire from me in the eye and ask. "…What time is it?"

"About four thirty."

Four thirty? Good god, I woke up early. I guessed the time I fell asleep was twelve at least, and I rose four and a half hours later? "Wait…have you been on night watch the whole time?"

He gives me a small smile "No, I only held night watch for an hour after you fell asleep. I awoke at four as I usually do for training."

I gape in disbelief "…and you're willing to function on only three hours of sleep?"

The man nods slowly "Only if it is necessary."

I shrug. "Suit yourself." Speaking quickly, I reach for the blanket and cover myself up tight. Jeez, it was cold out.

* * *

Regal watched the young girl. She appeared so calm, so casual with the world, with life in general.

_Strange indeed…_

Casual could possibly be an understatement. Anna certainly was an intriguing person; she could make herself out to be quite emotional when she wanted to be. The moment they met Rodyle, for example, Anna happened to lash out rather extensively at the man when she shouldn't have even known who he was. The other Sylveranti did not seem to know of his identity; could this prove that she isn't from Sylverant, but perhaps Tethe 'alla instead?

That would make sense…at the mere mention of her being from the other world; she would perpetually hesitate within a conversation before responding. And Anna did know Regal's name without it being given. She must have heard about him somewhere, much to his surprise. Gossip topics in the capital city would at least die down after a few _years_. She would also blush constantly whenever he spoke to her; which confused him greatly.

_She couldn't really…_The convict shook his head of the thought. Whatever might be going on in her mind should not really matter to him whatsoever. For Martel's sake, she was a fifteen year old child. He was too old for her to keep her hopes up. And of course he did not have feelings for her either. She was merely someone he could trust out of everyone in the group…well, almost trust. Perhaps, if she would tell of her true identity for once… Regal paid it no mind though; the worst it could ever be would probably be a young, schoolgirl crush on him.

"And what are you thinking about so intensely?" His head jolted towards the sound. He had forgotten Anna was still awake and was now sitting up watching him, the blanket wrapped around her figure tightly.

"You are not going to sleep a little more?"

She showed the sincere smile that remained on her young face ever since they met. "Once I wake up, I can never really get back to sleep."

"I see." He felt the urge to return the smile, which he thought was strange. He had realized long ago that he was not one to smile, even in a cheerful moment. Perhaps, his grief had swallowed him whole and left him with emptiness.

Anna had murmured silently so Regal could barely hear, but he could have sworn he heard her say Alicia's name. He glanced up to see her holding her chin in thought.

"What?"

The young girl's eyes widened. "Nothing! It's nothing." She smiled wanly. "I have a tendency to talk to myself a lot."

"You…did you say Alicia?"

She frowned. "…"

He crossed the campsite rather quickly and crouched close to Anna's face. He spoke in a low, dark tone. "…What do you know?"

"Stop…"

"Anna…" He paused, searching for the right words. "I've noticed it. You seem different from the rest of them in some way I can't appear to comprehend. I believe that you have knowledge of things... Please, tell me."

"No!" Anna shouted. She halted completely to scan the campsite and make sure no one was awake. "…Not yet. Just…give me some time. I need to figure some stuff out before I can say anything." She half-heartedly shoved him away and stood, fleeing in her own direction.

"A-Anna…"

* * *

I ran off after my little conversation with Regal. Why'd he have to be so mean? Or…was he trying to be mean? Jeez, I couldn't tell with that eerie voice he had, all deep and dark sounding. I felt like I just swore in front of my mom and she was chewing me out for it, just plain bad.

I never tolerated the feeling of being in trouble. I became very intimidated by my parents when I was little and never grew out of feeling terrible for being in trouble. It was just another trait I had to make me feel like a weakling. Fan-frickin-tastic.

I punched the ground softly. Why'd he have to sound like that though? I could feel myself overreacting once again. I didn't like that voice. He sounded like I knew something I shouldn't. He almost sounded like…he didn't like me. Aw jeez. I could feel tears coming down my face. Why'd I have to be such a wimp? I just felt so daunted by Regal that I just wanted to disappear, to go away and never see him again. The shivers inside my body were enough to tell me that I needed to calm down.

I realized that I was sitting right next to a lake.

Shifting to my hands and knees, I shuffle weakly over to the water and take a look. It was then that I noticed how animated this world looked. There was nothing left with a realistic appearance to it. Even I looked like a video game character. I am not trying to sound vain or anything, but I looked a lot better than I did in my live action world. It seemed like I was staring at the animated depictions of myself I've made on deviantart.

I touched my face. It felt really smooth and nice. I smiled slightly at my reflection. I was a bit thinner too. It was nice to be more of a light weight now. I need to exercise more still; I've got a gamer's laziness.

"_Shut up…you're not fat."_ A close friend's words lingered in my mind. Of course I wasn't. I knew that…

_I need a hug._ But the only person I wanted it from was the only person I didn't want to see.

* * *

Two hours passed, and most of the group was already awake. Regal watched as one by one, they came alive, rubbing sleep out of their eyes and beginning to pack up. Lloyd was the last to rise, after an abrupt smack from the professor. The noble was sitting at the basin of a large tree, remaining silent with worry.

_She should have been back by now._ He wanted to go and look for her, make sure she was alright; but perhaps Anna wanted to be alone and his being there might make her uncomfortable.

"Hey, Regal?" the brunette swordsman called out to said man.

"Yes?"

"Could you go find Anna? She's gone and I don't know where she is. I don't think she would just disappear…without telling anyone." His brow furrowed. "She shouldn't be far from here, right?"

"I'll go look for her." And with that, he stood, walking off in the direction he remembered watching Anna leave from.

* * *

To be completely honest, I had no idea of what was going on in my head…at all. I _knew_ I should have gone back to camp hours ago, I just didn't want to. A song I was thinking about kept me at peace and reminded me of home, my friends. There was a part of me that wanted to go back, but who would? Ending up in one of your cherished videogames is supposed to be a dream come true, right?

"Anna?" I was nearly drowning in my head that I didn't notice Regal's voice.

"Anna." He was directly up close to me now.

"Gah!" I jumped a bit before catching my breath. "What?"

"Everyone started packing up. You might want to get back before they become worried."

Even with Regal so close I didn't know what to feel. Maybe it was anxiety or something, but I couldn't even bother to conjure up a smile to keep him off my back. "Okay, thanks." I didn't bother to look him in the eye; I just got up and left.

I could hear his footsteps quicken as he matched my speed.

"Is something the matter?"

I kept looking forward. "No." I wasn't about to break my facial expression.

"I apologize."

Now he had my attention. My feet quit moving, so I knew I was stuck. "…What?"

Regal was the one looking forward this time. His gaze seemed distant but I could tell he was still involved with the conversation. "Earlier…I did not mean to upset you in any way. Please forgive me, but I figured you knew my past, and I wanted to make sure the information wouldn't be leaked to the others."

I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my chest. So Regal figured out I knew. This meant I had to start working on my act to convince the others that I'm as clueless as them. I finally smiled, which felt pretty darn good. It felt so right to be able to express my emotions freely. Why haven't I ever done that before? "Don't worry, Regal. I may know quite a bit about you, but I also know when there are some things to be left unsaid; at least, until the situation requires it to be spoken." I stare into his amazing blue eyes. You could get lost in them, believe me.

"Thank you. I will make sure to speak when the time comes."

I burst out laughing.

Regal gives me a rather worried look. "…"

"Oh, jeez…I'm really sorry!" I cover my mouth with my hand. It takes me about a minute to calm down. "Seriously, I believe you and everything. I just…can't look at someone in the eye for more than five seconds or else I start laughing, no matter who it is."

Now he just looks amused. "Really?"

I turn towards the campsite. "Yeah. It gets kind of annoying sometimes. Now, if you don't mind, I think we should get back to camp."

Regal smiled back at me. "Agreed."

* * *

All eyes landed on us as we emerged from the mess of trees. Everyone was packed up and standing around currently, waiting to leave.

Raine gave me a stern look. "Anna, where have you been?"

Closing my eyes, I spat out an answer. "Just went for a walk. I needed to stretch my legs."

"…Alright. Just don't wander off without telling someone next time." Anyone could sense the motherly tone in her voice.

"Yes, Raine."

Two hours passed, and we finally made it out of that god forsaken forest. I was already bored and really tired. We had come up to what seemed to be a house laid into the rock wall to our left; All I saw was a door, and a window. Everyone crowded around the old but sturdy looking door as Lloyd rasped on its surface. Slowly, it creaked open, revealing a young woman with mint green hair tied back in a braid.

"_Who is it?_" She spoke, I pictured her voice being all sweet and serene, but there was only emptiness, like Presea. She was a frickin robot.

Our fearless leader spoke next. "Um…is there a dwarf that lives here?"

"_There is._"

"Is there any chance we could see him?"

The woman opened the door wider, revealing her full figure. She wore a black and white dress that came down to her mid thigh. "_You wish to see master Altessa. Please, come in._"

We all stepped into the small abode single file. Upon entering, there is a small stairwell leading to what I assume to be the dwarf's workshop. Rock walls surrounded us, almost giving off some kind of cozy vibe.

"_This way._" She gestured to the path leading to darkness. Lloyd motioned for everyone to stay back as he went to talk to Altessa, but I followed him anyway…you know, to make sure he doesn't say something stupid.

Step after step, we came to see a small man silently staring at a work bench upon which sat some weird material of some sort.

Lloyd spoke first. "Excuse me, sir…"

The dwarf spun around quickly in surprise. He looked just like he did in the game, big grey beard, bushy grey eyebrows. You couldn't really see his face, basically. "Who are you?"

The brunette beside me seemed shaky, but continued. "I'm Lloyd. We've come in regards to Presea. Kate in Sybak told us about you."

"…Go away."

"What?" His surprise was sudden.

"I'm not going to involve myself with that girl anymore! Get out now!" For a small man, his voice really boomed.

"Wait!" I spoke next. "You can't abandon her! She needs help! Surely you can fix her key crest, please!"

Altessa stood up this time, and I saw a hammer in his hand. "LEAVE!"

"Anna, let's go." I felt Lloyd's hand on my shoulder. Whoa, you know something is wrong when Lloyd Irving is the one thinking logically and you're the one screaming.

We went back upstairs to find the rest of the group with shocked looks. Apparently they heard Altessa's rage down there too.

Regal glanced down at me. "Are you two alright?"

I scoffed "Heh…yeah…you know, I'd never thought that he'd threaten us. He seemed _pissed._"

"He what?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Well, anyone have any ideas?"

"_My apologies. Master Altessa does not want anything to do with Presea." _ Tabatha came up behind us.

Genis kept his gaze down. "But…Presea could die! Doesn't he care?"

She shakes her head, denying the young mage's comment. "…_Master…regrets what he has done…"_

"Can't you do something, then? All we need is for Presea's key crest to be fixed!" Colette spoke up, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Wouldn't that require inhibitor ore, or something?" I imply involuntarily.

Lloyd gives me a strange look. "What?"

Tabatha nods. "_You are correct._"

"So wait, her key crest isn't made from inhibitor ore?"

"_That is also correct._"

"So then-"

"TABATHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

I shrug. "Good God, this guy sure is grumpy."

* * *

"So…where can we find inhibitor ore?" Colette interludes.

I watch the rest of the group in a still silence, eventually looking at Regal. _Looks like I'm gonna have to say something, huh?_ "Hmmm….is there a mine or some ore deposit nearby or something?"

Regal has this strange, far off gaze, as if lost in thought; but I just figured he was forcibly ignoring me or something, so I secretly nudged him in the side. He grunts slightly as he stares down at me.

"Have any ideas?"

A deep sigh is heard from the blue-haired noble followed by words. "It is mined in a mountain range extending between Altamira and the Ymir forest…or so I've heard."

I see Zelos give him a look.

"If you are going to make a key crest for Presea, then I would like to help. I can lead you to the mine."

Lloyd cocks his head, puzzled. "Is there some relation between you and Presea?"

Even in his composure, Regal seems slightly taken aback. Aw man, they're starting to get on his case. "No."

Raine holds her chin in thought. "You seem pretty concerned about her."

In an attempt to save Regal's hide, I step forward. "Aren't we all? I'm concerned about Presea, but you trust me, right?" I look over at Lloyd. "He hasn't done anything suspicious so far, has he?"

The swordsman shrugs. "No, he hasn't. Regal, you're welcome to come along with us."

Said noble nods, replying. "Inhibitor ore is mined at the surface of the exsphere mine, which is across the sea from here, on the southern continent."

Zelos stretched his arms in the air. "Seriously, we should totally stop at Altamira on the way. That place is awesome!"

I smiled a bit. So far, I've been hoping we'd go to Altamira sooner or later. I've always wanted to see what it was like.

Sheena spoke up "We don't have time for that gaudy resort!"

Yay, dreams crushed. Thanks Sheena.

Genis begins dashing forward. "Alright, so let's go save Presea!"

Everyone followed behind the small mage as I stood behind with Regal and Zelos.

The red haired chosen stepped in front of the larger man. "Dude, have we met somewhere before?"

Impulsively, I jumped up and grabbed Zelos' ear, tugging hard. I began dragging the sad excuse for a man behind me as I continued forward. "How many times must I tell you, Zelos? Regal has nothing to hide. He's a good guy."

I didn't notice Regal linger behind, mumbling to himself. "Anna…thank you."

* * *

I hope you guys liked.  
I actually have more RegalxMe writings and Regal art work on Deviant Art, so I'm just sayin, come check it out (or just come talk to me there. I enjoy company.) when you have time. The name's areo-spec882 (if you want a direct link, it's in my profile).

**Me:** I love you Regal. ^^

**Regal:** ...


	8. The mines of dismay

Hey guys. I'm here if you want to kill me. I've actually been working on this for the longest time. I dunno what it is.

Breif warning: Near the end of this chapter, there is a bit of bad language...if that's not your cup of tea, I'm sorry, I'm just happy I strolled away from the game script a bit and came up with that last part.

**Regal: **Interesting...I never thought you were one for vulgar language.

**Me: **It must be what you get, living with a family like mine. And I'm not the only one that swears! Zelos does too, see?**  
**

**Regal: **Playing the blame game, are we?

**Zelos: **Yeah, that's not even fair, my darling Annie.**  
**

**Me: **What in the world are you doing here?**  
**

**Zelos: **Me? Well, I'm just here for the disclaimer. **My darling Annie does not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that is included in this story.  
**

**Me:** Fine, now go away.

**Regal:** Indeed.

* * *

The noble let out a lingered sigh.

He could feel the tension sneak up on him. Anna was right. He was going to have to tell them sooner or later. His secret was beginning to leak out, just as hers was. The man casted a glance to the young child staring out at the water. She remained like that for the past hour that the group had been sailing. He could only wonder what was going on in her head.

"Is something wrong, Regal?" Lloyd asked out of the blue.

Regal gave the boy a solitary stare, followed by a small smile. "No, Lloyd. Everything is all right." He spoke, returning his gaze to the content girl. "Lloyd…what happened when you first met Anna?"

The teenager smirked, now sitting down next to the convict. "I guess it was nothing too special. Right after we first saw you, we were just entering into Meltokio when Anna comes out of nowhere and ends up running into Zelos. He catches her and does his weird pickup line like he always does with girls. It must have made her mad or something, because she punched him right in the nose! Man, I couldn't stop laughing."

Regal chuckled at the boy's response to such a situation. So at least Anna was telling the truth. He pulled his gaze away from the young child for one second, only to hear the outburst of laughter.

"! Zelos….s-stop ….t-touching….Me!" Low and behold, the unfaithful chosen was poking lightly at her sides, causing her bubbly laughter.

Sheena on the other hand, took this in a different direction. "Zelos! What are you doing to Anna!"

Zelos reveals the grin upon his face. "Just cheering up my sweet Annabelle! She's been quiet the whole trip! Might as well hear her laugh!"

"…S-stop….touching…m-me…p-pervert…"

"Aw…that's not very nice." Zelos mock sobbed.

Anna stood up from her previous seat, moving across the vessel to the opposite side where Regal was seated. "Get over it weirdo, I was never planning to be nice to you. I don't like perverts."

Genis gave her a look. "You could at least use a different word than pervert when insulting him. Using the same word twice loses the effect."

Regal watched Anna walk closer to him. She rolled her eyes at the mage. "Whatever." Finally making eye contact with the prisoner, she smiled. "Mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the unoccupied seat next to him.

He solemnly returned the gesture. "Not at all."

"Thanks."

* * *

Aww gawd. I hate awkward silences. I can feel myself shiver constantly from just sitting next to him. I must be some kind of stalker to keep looking at him with my peripheral vision. My heart was beating a little more rapidly than usual, but I just assumed it was over-fangirliness. I needed to get a life.

Ugh, my mind was already worn out. Too much Regal thinking I guess. Deciding to give myself a break, I turn sullenly back to the sea…ocean…rather large body of water.

"Forgive me, but you have been staring out at the ocean for hours. Is something the matter?"

I sigh. Turning back to the awesomeness of a man, I respond. "My mind… is shot…I guess you can say I'm not in the right atmosphere right now."

"You are troubled?" He cocks an eyebrow, puzzled. "You are welcome to talk about it if you need to."

I felt like my face hit a brick wall. To have Regal to talk to…that would be a dream come true. But I had to overcome my fangirliness, not fall deep into its clutches. "Ah, that's all right. Thank you though."

I could still feel his eyes on me, and as much as I just wanted to gaze back into them…I just turned back to the water.

A silence.

"May I ask, how old did you say you were?"

I don't turn back, just meekly replied. "Fifteen." I could hear him chuckle.

"How strange, I assumed most teenagers such as you wouldn't have much to think about…let alone the usual I suppose."

He grabs my attention now. "Hey now, that's just a stereotype! I resent that!"

I can see a full smirk planted on Regal's face as he chuckled out loud. "Forgive me; I did not know you were so sensitive about such a subject."

"Aw, come on. There's so much more out there in the world than just boys, makeup, and all the other crap I dislike greatly." How hypocritical. Regal was the only thing I was thinking about. But not at that moment. "Like grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Grilled cheese sandwiches?" Genis, who had been listening to our conversation, chimed in. Now that I think about it, everyone was listening. The volume of our voices had increased dramatically.

My stomach growled loudly for the whole group to hear. "Yeah, I really need a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Are you kidding? We like, just had breakfast!"

I stroked my tummy. Yes, I'm willing to refer to it as such. "I'm still hungry though." I could see everyone roll their eyes.

Regal shook his head. "And to think I was just about to mention how mature you were for your age."

"Ouch."

* * *

"_**She's almost here."**_

* * *

"So…this place doesn't house any ghosts or anything, right?" Zelos asked, _again_, just to reassure himself.

Cue Sheena delivering a sharp whack to the back of his head.

"Thank you, Sheena." Raine commented.

"Why are you all so mean to me?" The oddball chosen whined as he soothed his head.

Yes, we finally made it to the mine after what seemed like forever. I stuck to Regal's side until we approached a large, metallic, mechanical wall. He trod forward towards the magi-technology, only to jump right back as a giant robot arm swung at him.

"This isn't good! Everyone, get back!" Regal shouted in warning.

We all complied as more arms came out of the wall, along with small robots similar with those in human ranches.

Crap. This was gonna be my first fight huh?

Lloyd panicked as he dodged an electrical blast. "Regal, what's going on?"

"The door's guard system has gone out of control! Someone must have destroyed it when trying to force their way through!"

"Can't we just bust it up more?" our leader ran a sword through the machine. We all watched it fall to the ground and nodded.

"I'm fine with that." Sheena spoke.

"Me too." Colette.

Genis sighed. "It's not my fault if something goes wrong."

"…Honestly." Raine began, but fell short as she threw her staff into another robot.

And that is how the plan fell out. I began running forward, sword drawn and in hand, when Lloyd stopped me.

"Anna!"

"What?" I give him a look of stupidity.

"Stay back! You don't have an exsphere and you're just not ready yet! We don't want you getting killed."

I let out a sigh. "Point taken." I step back sullenly and sit quietly. I scan the battle when my eye catches the robot Lloyd kabobbed. Electrical surges could be seen, and…it got up! It was as if nothing happened to it. I quickly remembered. "Lloyd! Kill the machine in the middle! It's an auto repair system!"

Lloyd hesitated to me as he quickly processed my message. He then went to the freak of nature directly in the middle of the room. He was joined by Zelos and Colette, which only made more work for the others.

I watched Regal for a quick second to see him working on an arm of the door and one of those, oh what shall we call it…mini robots. You know, one of those things that Lloyd was fighting earlier. But since the one Lloyd killed came back to life, it went straight for Regal.

There wasn't enough time to shout his name, nor was there a point. I was already on my feet, clutching a rock from the ground. I threw it point blank at the mini robot. It seemed that the clang it made got Regal's attention, but it was too late, since he only caught a glimpse of it going after me.

Crap. It was going after _me_.

I started running, feeling it's presence on my tail. I dodged awkwardly through everyone else's battles except Regal's. I didn't want him to get hurt. Giving a short glance to the repair mechanism, I see Lloyd was mostly working on it with Colette while Zelos moved aimlessly to make himself look like he was doing something.

"Zelos! A little help here!" I scream as I pass, grabbing the red-head's attention.

Cue the stupid smirk. "Anything for my darling Annie!" He shouts as he skewers the robot once again.

Good, I can finally catch my breath.

I spoke a little too soon. It seemed I was gunning it pretty fast across the battlefield that I didn't even notice how muddy the floor got towards the giant door.

Yep. I lost my balance and fell straight to the ground. The second I look up, I see a large robot arm hovering directly above my head. Cue numerous swear words flying through my head. I was too stunned to climb back to my feet (even if I tried, the only progress I could make would be clawing at mud). _No…no, no, no, no, no! I can't die here! Someone help please!_

My eyes were shut tight, my mind expecting an unbelievable force to crush my very being.

"Bastion!" I was too enveloped with my situation to notice the voice.

Nothing happened. I mean I felt nothing.

…_The hell?_

I look up and see nothing but green. Oh, and Regal.

_Regal!_

His eyes are closed, but he manages to look at me; his appearance tells me he's under a great deal of pain. "Are you all right?"

I look back up at the arm. It's jammed up against the green bubble shield that Regal made. He was protecting me. Omg…he was protecting me!

I nod quickly, saying nothing.

Regal manages a small smile. "Good." He groans in pain before speaking again. Using mana for techs must be tiring or something if he's in pain. "When I give you the signal, we will run, all right?"

I nod again, standing up and ready to run.

"Ready…" He glances up at the arm. "…Now!" Gasping in relief, Regal lets go of the shield, causing it to dissipate. We both charge as fast as possible away from the frickin thing. I can feel Regal stick close behind me…probably so that if anything did happen, he would get hit first.

Awww…How is it I still find a moment to say awww in the middle of a battle?

So we both manage to get away just in time and watch the mechanism smash itself into the ground. It destroys itself, basically. Lloyd and Colette finally finished with the repair system…so no worries.

* * *

"Hey, Regal?" Anna called out rather quietly to the noble. Regal was leading the rest of the group through the mine when the girl caught up with him.

Thank goddess. Regal was afraid he had done something when Anna opted to herself to keep away from him after the battle. At least she was still talking to him, so he felt he was in the clear. "..Yes, Anna?" He responded in the same quiet tone so as not to be overheard.

"Thanks…a lot…for what you did…"

"A young woman such as you deserves better than to have her life end in such a place. If you want to help Presea likewise the others, then we shall work together, in one piece, to bring her back."

The noble could hear her chuckle lightly at his response. "Yeah…this place is rather creepy…I have a feeling…that someone…someone bad…is here." It was then that Regal noticed the amount of pauses Anna was allowing into her speech, as if she was very nervous about some kind of situation.

"Anna, are you all right? You do not seem…" Regal paused, searching for the right word. "…in high spirits."

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. It's just, I have a weird feeling that getting out of here…won't end well."

Regal seemed rather puzzled at her answer. Did she know what was going to happen when they exited the mine? He was at a standstill, staring directly at Anna. "And why is that?"

Not paying attention to the others when they halted as well, Regal watched as Anna lifted her arm, pointing in the direction of a _very_ familiar man. He barely heard her mutter the name of the intruder. "Vharley…"

* * *

What a fat, fat, man. He looked really disgusting…like one of those stereotypical nerds that sit in front of their computer screen and get zits, get fat, and start wheezing creepily as they push up their glasses; Only minus the zits (well, visible ones. His face looked really bumpy…anaphylactic shock perhaps?) And glasses. Hell, I could hear his incredulous panting from here. What a…literal pig. His clothes were the only things that looked neat. Don't even get me started on his hair…good god.

I could feel my stomach churn at this man's appearance (not presence, appearance). The only thing keeping me from going (excuse my French) ape shit on this lunatic was the two Papal knights behind him. But forget about me; You could be one hundred miles away and still feel the tension lingering from Regal. It was like an eerie wind tickling my neck.

One look and you could see that Regal clearly did _not_ like Vharley. But I wasn't gonna blame him...even I was pissed at that giant dumbass.

Zelos finally broke the remaining silence. "Vharley? What the fuck?"

"Collecting exspheres, I presume?" Regal growled through clenched teeth.

"Right-o." The fat man sort of…gurgles…while chuckling at the same time.

I mock clutch my stomach. "Ugh…stop talking dude. Just your _speaking_ is grossing me out…" I speak confidently, clearly directed at the enemy.

Cue the most evil glare I've ever seen from that man "Shut the hell up, girl!"

I really just want to cower behind Regal, but my feet don't move. Right now…I could feel all my anger from over the years begin to bubble up. I start thinking about all of the stupid moments, stupid people, everything that ever made me mad; and unleash it verbally onto Vharley. What the hell, he deserves it. "No, You shut up, you stupid pig! Do you actually shower _ever?_ And don't say yes cause there is no way I would ever believe it. You reek of garbage! BIG TIME. You know what? YOU ARE A GIANT DUMBASS. You sicken me…"

The knights shifted a bit to make their presence known. My heart was beating rapidly, almost freaking me out. What was I doing? I don't usually lash out at people like this.

"Well, aren't you a little bitch?" He sounded pretty human by that last comment, which was the last straw for me. I really wanted to jump out of my body and cower behind Regal, But my feet were like, plastered to the floor.

Dammit, feet.

Instead, I see Regal come up in front of me. Holy crap. I guess he could tell I took the situation too far and wanted to make sure I didn't end up on the wrong side of a sword.

"Vharley, this mine does not belong to you. Get out._ Now_."

The fat man just smirks. "No worries, Bryant. We were just leaving." He turns to his bodyguards. "We've got everything we need. Let's head out." Everyone watches as the group begins to leave only to stop when Vharley turns to us and says "Bet you guys don't know that you're traveling with a murderer." His eyes dart to Regal for emphasis. "Poor girl, what was her name? Alic-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at him. "Just shut the hell up and get out of here!"

He just frowns at me, followed with a sharp smack across the right side of my face, slightly aggravating my past injury. "You better watch your tongue, bitch." I feel Lloyd rush up to me, pulling me back towards Raine.

Vharley finally disappears, leaving us to a tension filled silence. I'm sitting on the ground as Raine examines me. I notice Lloyd finally stand, turning to Regal.

"Regal…That guy…he called you a murderer."

Well, so much for keeping secrets.

* * *

Well? What did ya think? Don't forget to review!


	9. Kratos the delivery boy

Hey guys. So here's the thing: I was pretty distracted with all this stuff going on around home, so my chapter wasn't really detailed...and basically crap. So I tried my best, but since I liked a lot of it, I just edited in a bunch of stuff rather than rewriting the whole thing. RBL, I hope this is a _little_ better. Enjoy.

**Regal:** Indeed, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon that happens to be included in this story.**

* * *

Regal says nothing; he just stands there, staring secretly at me. His eyes…they're saying something…

_Help me?_

He wants me to help him? I guess that's what I've been doing on this journey so far; chiding away the suspicions. I glance quickly at Lloyd, whose still staring at Regal. How was I supposed to dissolve the suspicion from this one? Most of them have been based on theories so far, nothing fact. This one _was _rather blunt.

"_Bet you guys don't know that you're traveling with a murderer."_

God damn you Vharley.

I looking back to Regal, I instead finger my face, attempting to cool the warm, raw skin. Can fat men slap or can they slap? Giving him one last sorry look, my eyes move to the ground. Regal needed to do this himself.

I hear him sigh. "I am a prisoner, am I not? It is true, my crime was murder. I will not blame you if you decide to look down on me for this."

"What happened?" Lloyd hesitates before asking.

"…"

"Jeez, Lloyd. You think a subject like that would be touchy for him?"

Genis gives me a confused stare. "That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't murderers be open to talk about it?"

Cue a flat look from me. "Genis, that's just stereotypical. You're no better than humans…"

I watch as the mage's face pales, but continue on anyway. "You guys…look at Regal and tell me he's just like every other stinking convict in Meltokio."

"You're right, Anna! He is a lot nicer than the other prisoners in the sewers." Colette chimes in.

"Exactly. From that, you can pretty much tell that a nice guy wouldn't murder someone on purpose. Maybe…" I glance at Regal, trying to tell him it was okay. "…Maybe it wasn't his fault."

I watch as his eyes widen greatly. Still sensing his eyes on me, I stand up, dusting of my pants. "Now, are we going to find that inhibitor ore, or not?"

Genis pumps his fist "Yeah! We have to save Presea!"

* * *

Walking further and further, we come to a familiar stretch of path. Gazing ahead, I spot the trap panel. Catching up to Regal, I nudge him in the side, pointing to the square. "What's that?" I lie.

He follows my gaze. "Ah, that's—…" What neither of us notices is that Lloyd is starting to walk faster than us both.

I snatch his suspenders, keeping him millimeters away from the trap. "Whoa, boy."

Lloyd squirms out of my grasp, causing the cloth to snap back. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Preventing you from causing serious injury." Regal responds, pointing out the trap panel. "If you step on this, a boulder will come after us from that end." To which he points at the specific area.

"Oh." Lloyd grins. "Well thanks for telling us."

Everyone kinda skips over the trap and we continue on…when we see a spinny thing.

Colette tilts her head to the side. "What is that?"

"A Naploosa Bacura." The almighty answerer, Regal, responds.

Raine's eyes instantly light up. "You mean the great professor Naploosa's…"

"The very same. The Naploosa Bacura is a device made completely out of concentrated mana in physical form. Normal attacks will have no effect."

I pump my fist involuntarily. I really got to stop doing that. "So we gotta hit it hard and fast, right?"

A smirk appears on Regal's face. "You may put it that way. All we need is a powerful force…"

"I got it!" Lloyd shouts. "We'll distract it and lure it over to the trap, and then we'll send the boulder after it!"

"Good boy…" I mutter under my breath.

Zelos examines the group. "So who's gonna do this?"

"Nose goes." Genis says.

Holy hell. They have nose goes here? Wow, I really gotta read up on the Tos culture. Too bad I was distracted by this, because before I know it, everyone…even Regal (super handcuff man) is holding their nose.

"So you guys have this game in Sylverant too?" Zelos asks.

I huff. "Yep."

Lloyd is laughing. "Anna lost."

"Ah shaddup."

After a few moments, everyone is safely away from the path of destruction…except for me, who is walking over to the bacura thing, and Colette, who is flying beside the path, in case something goes wrong.

"Okie dokie then…" I'm staring at the thingy, trying to figure out how to get its attention. I pick up a stone and chuck it at the Bacura. The thing is, it's spinning…so it hit the stone and tossed it back at me…right in the forehead. In shock, I fall over, rubbing my head. "Oh…fuck…come _on_…" I whined.

Colette floats over. "Anna, are you alright?"

"Just chipper, Colette." Well I still manage to get this thing's attention. So slowly, I start walking towards the trap. It's following like a good little pawn. Not watching where I'm going, I get close to almost falling off the cliff; but instead I turn the corner. "Come, little one." I speak in the weirdest, altered voice ever. I hear Colette giggle. It's still following, and soon I step on the trap, bolting for the teeny tiny patch of safe land like in the game. Problem was, it was _too_ small. As the boulder rushes past, the gust of wind tips me over the edge. "Shit!" Falling, I scramble in an attempt to find something to stop me. I do, clutching the handling tightly.

"Colette, a little help?"

She beams "Sure!" why is she smiling when I could have died?

* * *

"God dammit, Lloyd, if you do something reckless like that again, I'm gonna kill you." Anna quickly brushes the dirt out of her hair, also trying to straighten it neatly.

"Hey, you offered to do it! How else were we gonna get rid of that…n-nap…"

"Naploosa Bacura." Regal finishes.

Lloyd rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"May I remind you that I did not _offer_ to do it, but was rather thrown into it?"

"Don't blame us just because you suck at nose goes."

Regal eyes the group, making sure they're all still in one piece. Sheena was muttering and giving worried looks to Zelos, glancing at the noble every now and then. Zelos was merely brushing off her comments. Colette was showing the new, strange looking chakrams she found in the bacura's remains to the Professor, who studied them intently. Lloyd was bickering with Anna; and Genis…

Was beside him? Regal figured the young mage didn't tolerate the older man much…most likely because of Presea. It was then he heard Genis mutter under his breath.

"…no better than humans…"

Regal turned to look at him "Pardon?"

Genis doesn't look up, but merely keeps his gaze to the ground. "…You've…killed a human being?" his dialogue was clearly directed at the convict.

"Yes."

"…"

"I apologize. It might not be easy traveling with a criminal, but if I could ask, please tolerate it until we save Presea."

"I…I'm a murderer too." Genis spoke quietly.

Regal couldn't believe his ears. A child who looked about the age of twelve…a murderer? "What?"

"I've hurt countless people…for the sake of protecting myself. Whatever it was that you did…I'm not going to tell you to leave because you've killed someone. Because…we're all the same."

"…I see. Thank you, Genis."

The mage suddenly turned to Regal, eyes wide and lit up. "But that doesn't mean I like you, understand!"

Regal merely found himself chuckling at the boy.

* * *

So after _hours_ of walking, we end up at the supposed area where inhibitor ore was stored. I don't know what Regal was talking about, but all I saw was a wall.

"What!" He outbursts suddenly.

Raine gives him a concerned look. "Regal, what is wrong?"

"If I remember correctly, there was a large chasm right here that was filled with inhibitor ore. I…I do not understand."

I cock my head, staring at the wall. "Cave in, perhaps?" I study it, fingering the wall of solid rock. "Wait, I can feel air…a little bit of it…it's coming through the cracks."

Zelos comes beside me. "So…it's just the opening and not the whole thing caved in?"

"Apparently." I glance to the side and spot an opening. "There!"

Everyone clambers up to it, and Raine speculates "It is too small for an adult to fit. Genis might, or Anna at the least."

I look down at myself. Was I really that small? Everyone back on earth always told me I was a tall person. Eventually looking to Lloyd, I ask "What does Inhibitor ore look like?"

Regal answers instead. "It has a gold color."

"Okay…" I gesture to the white-haired mage. "Come on Genis. We can handle this."

"…"

"Don't you want to help Presea?"

"Y-Yeah! Let's do this!" He bends down to the opening, crawling through carefully. I follow suit, and soon we were walking down another path.

"_There should be crates of it past the waterfall!" Regal shouted on the other side of the barrier._

I glance around. "Waterfall, waterfall, waterfall…"

"Hey, Anna?" Genis calls.

"Hmm?"

He frowns a bit. "Do you know why that guy called Regal 'Bryant'?"

I froze. Shit, he did say that, didn't he? Damn you Vharley. I swallowed hard and spat out an answer. "Must have been some prison nickname."

"You're lying."

My blood began to run cold. "What?"

Genis rubs his arm uncomfortably. "Half-elves can sense mana signatures…That is how we can tell humans from elves. Raine told me the signature fluctuates when someone's lying."

"Really?" My voice cracks with that last response.

"…You've been lying a lot, Anna. Raine's noticed too."

"Why hasn't she confronted me before then?"

"Because so far your lying has shown no seriousness."

I give him a confused look. "What does that mean?"

Genis holds his chin in thought. "Well, you were lying about why you wanted Regal along, but he hasn't shown any hostility. I could also sense it when you were talking to Colette in Mizuho, but since its Colette, then there's really nothing serious about it."

"Well, Genis, I wouldn't worry about it. I only lie when it's to protect someone or absolutely necessary. I'd appreciate it if you didn't stick your nose in my business."

"We're just worried…we don't know who trust anymore." I could tell he was talking about Kratos.

I grin. "You can trust me, Genis. Regal too."

"At least you're not lying now."

* * *

We finally found the waterfall, and past that, we found a bunch of crates. Most of them had loose lids, so we slid them open and started searching. My third crate in, I found it was empty…except a pile of dirt in the corner. I would have passed it off as nothing, but something was telling me there was a presence there. I brushed away the dirt and found a small round stone.

_An exsphere?_

It shone with a light purple hue, bright amongst all the dirt. My hand slid towards it, only to be hit by a shock of mana.

"_**Take it."**_

I gaze around, trying to figure out where the hell the voice came from. "Did you hear that?"

"…No…" Genis stops and gives me a weird look.

"Huh."

"_**Take it. You know you need it."**_

I look at the gem. If it really was an exsphere, then maybe Lloyd could hook me up with a key crest and I'd be a lot stronger. I picked up the stone and stashed it in my pocket. I move on to the next crate.

Suddenly, there's a screech in the distance. I look up and glance at Genis. "Okay, you had to have heard that."

He gives me a fearful guise. "Yeah…"

I notice the shadow loom over us…and hey look! It's a bird.

It actually looks like a pterodactyl; A vicious one.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" I shout in annoyance. How in the hell were we going to fight that off? Genis is a mage that needs time to cast something, and I can't fight yet. We really needed to find this ore. "Genis just keep looking for it." I stood up, unsheathing my sword for the monster to see. "Hey, dumbass bird! I've got something sharp and know how to use it!" Not really. Birds can't sense lies, can they?

In the corner of my eye, I can see Genis rifling through the crates. Oh look, the bird is diving. I hold my sword point towards it, watching the metal slice a hole in its wing. Cool, I hit it.

The bird screams in pain while I lower my weapon, staring at the blood staining it. "…"

Eventually Genis shouts "Anna! I think I found it!" Quickly glancing at the bird, I hustle over and look at the material. It was gold like Regal said…but that was all we had to work on.

"Okay let's just grab as much as we can before that thing tries to kill us!"

"Right!"

We both hike as much as we can into our arms and make a break for it. A quick glance behind me and I see the bird, fail flying…must be because of me. Now's the time to never look back.

"Argh!" I heard the wings. Why didn't I just duck or something? Oh, that's right…I'm holding probably a hundred pounds of PURE ROCK. Anyways, the pterodactyl got up close and personal; its talons ripping a good chunk out of my left shoulder. This has been a _good_ day.

* * *

We both crawl carefully out of the hole, panting heavily.

"Are you both alright?" Raine asks.

"Yeah." I speak, gasping for air. "Some weird bird monster thing started chasing after us…and it's hard to run holding a hundred pounds of rock.

"Anna you're bleeding!" Colette shouts.

I eye my shoulder where monster caught me, digging its claws into me. "Yeah I saw that."

Regal walks over to me, using healer on my shoulder. "You should be more careful."

I drop the ore on the ground, massaging my shoulder. The blush was burning my face. "Sorry. Did I not just explain our predicament?"

He just chuckles.

Lloyd picks up the inhibitor ore I dropped. "Well, this looks like the stuff. Nice job you guys."

Genis is still panting "Now we can save Presea."

"All I need to do now is prepare the ore."

Regal eyes the swordsman. "How long will that be?"

Lloyd eyes a piece of ore carefully. "Well, only a dwarf can process the ore to make a proper key crest…but I think if I just carve the charm directly into this, it can serve as a key crest…if that's alright, then I can make it right away."

I smile "Take your time. We couldn't have come all this way just to give Presea a faulty 'key crest'."

A few minutes go by and eventually Lloyd finishes the key crest. The group begins to walk out of the mine, when we were greeted by a familiar face.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouts. "What are you doing here?"

The angel narrows his eyes at the boy. "That is none of your concern."

"…"

Kratos, in his awesome judgment outfit, turns back to the rest of us. "If you must know, I'm looking for the one known as…Anna."

Oh shit. Kratos was looking for me? My heart was pounding really fast.

Regal shuffles in between me and Kratos. The angel spots this, and confronts him.

"Step aside."

Regal growls "I desire to know an explanation as to why I should do that."

The crimson haired man moves his hand over his sword hilt. "I'm not here to condone violence, only to deliver a package."

Deliver a package? What harm was there in that? I slide my hand onto Regal's arm, slowly pushing him aside. "Regal…I think he's okay."

At the moment I reveal myself, Kratos' expression just turns to a morph of things…I don't even know what the hell it is; it's just nothing ever seen before on him. He's staring at me; directly at me. Seriously, what's with that look? I feel my heart pound faster and louder. Stop it Kratos! You be freaking me out!

After the longest moment of silence, he snaps out of his, trance, or whatever. The angel steps forward and hands me a…black backpack? It's small…much like the one I had at home. It was a good travel bag. My eyes widen at the keychain on the strap. That was my keychain! It was a green and yellow rectangle that my friend made which I wrote the Japanese kanji for courage on.

I gasp. "Where did you get this?"

"…" Kratos walked backwards, slowly disappearing into the darkness.

"Kratos, wait!" Lloyd shouts.

The angel was gone.

"Well that was weird…" Zelos comments.

"Yeah…" Genis.

Sheena coughs. "Well, I've had enough of this place. We should probably get moving."

Regal's eyes refuse to leave the dark space. "Indeed."

I squeal inside.

At last, we made it out of the darn mine, and made camp near the EC dock. Being bored out of my mind, I decide to rifle around in my new bag…in case there was anything in it. Hey, there was a note on the side…I ripped it off. Upon opening, it read:

_Take good care of your new bottomless bag.  
Meant for your use only…and your survival._

What a weird note. Wait, bottomless? No way…

I found gels, bottles of…stuff…the usual, a box of cheese-its? The hell? How can that fit in there? Right, right…bottomless. Hey, it's my DS! It still has teeth marks from my dog. I've also got Platinum, SoulSilver, Pearl, White…hehe…I'm such a Poké nerd. What the hell is this? A Pokéwalker? It looks different than usual. Hmmm….there's something gold in here…it's hard as rock…the same consistency as inhibitor ore.

I picked up the gold item and brought it over to Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd, is this a key crest?"

He stares at the object. "Y-Yeah! How'd you get that?"

"It was in my bag."

The swordsman smiles. "Now all you need is an exsphere."

"Actually…" I fumble around in my pocket, pulling out the purple stone. "I found this in the mine."

"If you want, I can help equip that for you."

I grin. "Thanks."

"_**Don't you dare place me on that infernal thing."**_

I glance around, trying to locate the voice.

He takes hold of the key crest, pausing a second. "Where do you want this?"

I stretch out my left hand. "I'm left handed."

"Really? Cool. Okay, this is gonna hurt a bit." He gently places the Key Crest on my hand. It begins to dig in to my skin…like the feeling of a screw twisting into my hand…grinding down to the bone.

"AH HOLY FUCK!" I scream as it stops, planted onto my flesh. "That hurts like hell!"

Everyone's staring at me now. Lloyd waves them away, explaining the situation. He turns to me. "Alright, Anne. It'll still be sore for a while. Once the pain stops, then you can just place the exsphere in this hole." He points to the circular indent.

"Okay, thanks." I pause. "Hey, Lloyd? Can you stop calling me Anne?"

"You don't like the name?"

I close my eyes. "I once knew someone…someone popular who shared my same last name. Their name was Anne. Every time someone said my name they would be all like "Oh hey that's Anne!" But I'm not Anne, I'm Anna. I want to be remembered as myself…not as the girl with the almost identical name to this popular person."

"Oh. I'm sorry…I didn't know. It's just…it reminds me of my mom. Her name was Anna."

Oh shit. His mom. "Ah…sorry. I didn't mean to be selfish. You can just keep calling me Anne if you want."

Lloyd shook his head. "No…You are who you are, which is Anna, not my mom. I shouldn't be comparing you to someone else like everyone else did…because you are you."

Ahhh, good old Lloyd philosophy. "Thanks Lloyd." I stand up and walk back to my seat, staring at my key crest half the time. It looks like…the soulsilver emblem? The Lugia is curled up as usual, but it's curled around the hole where the exsphere would be. What an intricate Key crest.

After an hour, the pain stopped, so I picked up the exsphere.

"_**If you try putting me into that infernal work of nature I'll kill you."**_

I look around again. Where the hell was that voice coming from? It only appears when I mess with exsphere. I glance at the stone.

_It's coming from the exsphere?_

"_**Yes, you inferior dolt."**_

What a jerk. I decide to annoy it by placing the stone in the hole.

"_**You will regret that."**_

* * *

I really hope you guys like the edit. Read and review!_**  
**_


	10. A double dose of pain

Yes! I've hit double digits! But once again, I apologize that the game plot goes nowhere. But I still think this chapter is important. I also apologize for how dark this chapter turned out. But I actually really like it.

**Regal**: Even if it results in my-

**Me**: Hey, Hush! We are not going to ruin the ending of the chapter!

**Regal**: My apologies.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon that is included within this story.**

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Ngh…!" Writhing on my side from the splitting migraine, I furiously dig my heel into the dirt.

"Anna…" Genis almost seems like he's gonna cry. "You're scaring me…"

"Ah! MAKE IT STOP!" I scream.

"_**I told you you'd regret it."**_

_Shut the hell up, you. Stop doing this to me._

"_**You did this to yourself. I am not the cause of the migraines. The fact that you placed me in that infernal contraption is more of the cause."**_

"IT HURTS!" I could hear my own words begin to slur together. I scream again.

Lloyd looks pretty panicked. "All she did was equip an exsphere and key crest! What's happening?"

"Anna." I hear his voice, but he is merely a blur of skin and blue color. "I need you to calm down. What's wrong?" Raine is by his side.

"M…My…My HEAD!" I start thrashing, tears are in my eyes. It honestly feels like someone drove an iron stake through my temples, which would have killed me, but I'm not dead; just in a lot of pain.

_You're an exsphere. You are _supposed _to attach to a key crest._

"_**I am not an exsphere, but merely a spirit trapped inside."**_

I can feel his massive hands press down on my chest, pinning me to the ground. This calms me a bit, but I'm still thrashing. More hands hold my legs down. _Who are you then?_

"_**Try closing your eyes for once."**_

I comply with the voice, now breathing deep, slow breaths. The hands holding me down let up, but I still feel an intense force pull me into a space unknown.

* * *

Everything seemed alright. At least, that's what Regal had thought. Anna was talking to Lloyd one minute, and the next she threw herself onto the ground, screaming in pain.

The child was kicking her legs, as if throwing a tantrum. Her heels threw dirt into the air once she began to thrash wildly. "Ngh…!"

"Anna…" Fear engulfed the young mage's voice. "You're scaring me…" He was crying.

"Ah! MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed again when Regal's head snapped back in her direction. What in the world was going on? He could feel his heartbeat quicken in fear at whatever could be happening to Anna. What if she was suffering from a heart attack (although highly unlikely for someone her age) and was on the verge of dying?

"All she did was equip an exsphere and a key crest! What's happening?" The leader in red panicked greatly.

Raine began to rush to her side. "Regal!" The healer gestured for him to come over to her writhing body. Coming closer, the noble could see the tears falling from her eyes as she sputtered from her constant yelling. Finding it rather difficult, Regal swallowed the rough lump in his throat and looked the child directly in the eye. "Anna. I need you to calm down. What's wrong?"

"M…My…My HEAD!" A headache? What could cause such a massive headache?

"Regal, try to hold her down." Raine ordered quietly. "Lloyd, Zelos, you too."

The convict gently laid his hands upon Anna's chest, not giving one thought to how this could be perceived. He did not apply any pressure, but at least she was beginning to cooperate. Lloyd and Zelos had come over to hold her legs.

A minute passed when Anna finally calmed down completely. She was breathing heavily, but at least the worst was hopefully over. The three men let up on their grasp and stepped away.

Raine cocked her head in confusion. "We will leave her for now. If she starts this again, we will have to give her something…"

Heavy sobs broke the silence. Lloyd immediately rushed over to Colette, who had been in hysterics the whole time.

* * *

It was dark, wherever the hell I was. Pitch black was all around me, but I could see my hands in front of my face as clear as day. What in the world?

"You are inside your mind, if you were wondering."

My head snaps to the voice. There's something red in the distance. It's blue too. He seems familiar, but for some reason, he's not ringing any bells. "You mean to tell me that my head is filled with nothing but the color black?"

"Only when you are inside it."

Something feels different. I look down at my hand. My exsphere was gone!

"That's because it's over here."

My gaze traced over to the creature. Its massive arm morphed into two tentacles; one blue and one red. They both pointed to the light purple gem embedded in its chest. "…Wait…"

"That's right. I am exactly who you think I am."

I felt my lips mouth the name, but I made no sound.

"Yes." It's hollow like eyes glared at me. "Now if you're finished figuring this out, your friends are waiting for you outside."

"Outside?"

The Pokémon rolled its eyes. "In the real world outside of your head."

"Right, right. What time is it again?"

"Four."

"Four? Four in the morning?"

"Time can flow a bit faster in your own mind."

And with that, I was hit with the cold breeze of the night air. "…"

* * *

"Anna?"

I open my eyes, recognizing the man sitting next to me. "Regal? What's up?"

He gives me a look of concern. "Do you not remember what happened earlier?"

"…" I think as hard as I can. "…Pain."

The awesomeness nods. "You said your head was in pain."

Not recalling a thing other than that, I shrug. "I have no idea. I just remember being in pain."

"Strange. Are you feeling alright?"

I smile. "Yep. Hey, look." I lift up my hand and show him my exsphere.

He nods again. "Yes, Lloyd mentioned something about that. Where did you find an exsphere?"

"The mines."

"Odd." He reaches out and takes my hand for a better look.

My face burned with warmth. "What?"

"I've never seen an exsphere with such a strange color…save for Lloyd's." He was right. Who's heard of a purple exsphere?

"_**Would it kill you entirely to stop comparing me to those infernal things?"**_

_Hey, those are human lives you're talking about. Show some respect, dammit._

"Hey, Regal?"

He gives me a soft smile. "Yes?"

I shiver from anticipation. "I feel like I'm on a total sugar rush. Can you help me train a little more to break in my new exsphere?"

"Of course. I would be glad to assist you."

* * *

"Gah!" I attempted to push my blade against his greave. The screeching of the two metals threatened to split my ear drums. "No offense, but you're heavy, man." I muttered through gritted teeth.

He brushed it off, knowing I wasn't calling him fat, just muscular. "It's good to be prepared against enemies of different weight classes." He was pushing harder, so I fought back more. I'm surprised I was able to keep this up so long.

"Dammit." I duck, sliding my blade away from his leg that had completed its kick.

"Good." He was smiling. I was starting to notice that he was doing this a lot more. Now he's standing directly in front of me, completely open. "Now, strike at me."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Regal, how the hell are you going to defend yourself against a sword by just standing there?"

"Trust me."

Baffled, I run towards him and take a strike. In one fluid movement, he raises his arms and my sword stops. _Oh no, did I just take out his arm?_ It seemed Regal halted my sword completely with his cuffs, my blade catching into the chain links. _Shit._

I honestly didn't think the chain between those things was long enough, but he twists his arms to obtain a complete hold on my sword. He begins to turn his whole body very fast, and guess who he takes with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I pump my legs against the ground to keep with the movement. My weapon slides out of his grasp. Slowing down, I steady myself. "Dammit, Regal…"

He is smirking. Smirking! Regal, why must you mock me so? "Come, I know you can do much better."

I can feel mana…wait, I can? It's beginning to erupt underneath my feet, and as if I knew what I was doing, I actually spring up in the air. Shit, I'm pretty high up…at least I'm above his head. I begin to bring my blade down, my weight falling with it, trusting myself and Regal that I wasn't gonna hurt him. "Spring charge!" What? Was I using a tech?

Regal brought up his leg, deflecting my sword with his greave in a swift kick. The force sent me flying backwards "Ah!" I was flailing through the air, no longer concentrating on the battle. Luckily, he notices my body's angle with the ground and realizes I just might break my neck with the landing.

"Heaven's charge!" He sprints across the entire battlefield.

I close my eyes, thinking the worst. Instantly, I felt myself hit flesh. "Oomph!" I land, stomach down and prop myself up on my arms. When I finally opened my eyes, I found Regal under me. My face went scarlet in a second.

He raises his head to look at me, still trying to regain himself. "Anna, are you…" I figure realization hit him with that look he was giving me, our faces merely inches apart.

_Kiss him. Do it._ Scaring myself, I scramble off him and run as far away as possible to put as much distance between us. _Oh…this isn't good..._

"_**Now, now, I do believe you, are very **_**very**_** sick." **_The voice was laughing! It was laughing at me!

"Shut the fuck up, Deoxys!" I scream. How dare him to read my frickin mind. "Stay out of my business."

"_**You **_**do**_** realize the age difference between you two, right?"**_

_Shut the hell up._

"_**Eighteen years…good Arceus, you are psychologically unstable."**_

"Gah!" I fall to my knees, bringing my head to the ground in one quick motion. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I repeated this a few times until I saw the blood in the dirt. "…Oh…oh ouch." Hot tears were stinging my eyes. Calmly, I stand up, holding a hand to my new wound. "Ow…"

"_**Calm down. There is no need for you to kill yourself."**_

_Stop criticizing me and maybe I won't._

I turn around and begin walking back to the campsite. Well now, after that…what was I gonna do now? There was no way I was going to be able to look him in the eye anymore. I had to stop a few yards away, noticing everyone was in view and still asleep…save for Zelos. _He_ was nowhere to be seen, so I amble into the redhead's view.

"Well hey there my darling Annie." He purrs quietly. "What are you doing up and…?" He takes note of my hand gently fingering my head. "…about?" The womanizer stands up, silently heading over to me. He has the most compassionate face I've ever even seen on him. Gingerly, he pulls away my hand, revealing the blood staining it and my forehead. "Holy…what the hell happened to you?"

Tears flowing freely from my face, I whisper. "Help…me…please."

Eyebrows furrowing in frustration, he saunters away, over to his bag. Zelos grabs a cloth and a water canteen, quickly coming back to me. Unscrewing the cap, he pours a bit of water onto the cloth. "Here," He lifts it up to my head, dabbing at the blood to clean the wound. "What the fuck did you do, Anna?" Damn, he must be serious to actually use my name.

I couldn't reply. I would've had to tell him everything if I did. Sobbing quietly, I whimper a bit feeling completely helpless. "…I…I…"

Zelos grabs my arms for a second, gently lowering me to the ground with him as he finishes cleaning everything. "Shh…everything's alright, kiddo." He whips out a quick first aid, and then he scoots over to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

For some reason, I didn't feel awkward with this. To me, the perverted womanizer was a big brother at that moment. Involuntarily, I bury my face into his shoulder, continually sobbing until I fell asleep again.

* * *

Zelos frowned. _Regal should be doing this kind of stuff. Where is he?_ The red-headed chosen continually rubbed Anna's shoulder to stop her shuddering. He assumed she had fallen asleep.

"Anna?" Regal was heard in the distance. He must have been looking for her. He repeated her name a few times before he came into view. The muscular man's eyes were wide at the sight before him. "Chosen? What are you doing?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Zelos whispered so as to not disturb Anna.

"I had been training with Anna when we had a…mishap…and she ran off."

Tethe 'alla's chosen began to bubble with anger. "What? So you did this to her?" _No wonder she didn't run to Regal for this._

"Did what? I don't fully understand."

"Dude, she came to me a crying mess and her forehead was _bleeding_!" The last word was hissed out with emphasis to his anger.

Regal appeared baffled. "Bleeding? I assure you I did nothing to hurt her. Not intentionally."

Zelos carefully set Anna on the ground, and stood up to glare the blue-haired convict in the face. "Not intentionally? So you did hurt her?" With all his power he managed to keep his voice low.

"I did not." Regal growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me, you fucking convict. If you even laid a finger on her, then I suggest you get the hell out of here, Regal."

Fury was now evident in the bluenette's eyes. "Anna wants me here."

"But I don't." Zelos spat out rather quickly. "Get out of here before you _accidentally_ kill her too."

Regal appeared speechless. The chosen's last comment pushed him over the edge. He said nothing, but merely turned around and walked into the darkness of the forest, never to be seen again.

"Good riddance." Zelos scoffed. _I'm really sorry, Anna…but this is probably for the best._

* * *

"What?" Anna shouted. "What in the world do you mean he left?"

Zelos shrugged, attempting his best to hide the guilt he had for sending the man away. "He turned tail and left."

"How do you know he wasn't stepping away for more training or something?"

His eyes fell to the ground. "I told him to leave."

Lloyd, along with everyone else in the group, turned to look at the other swordsman in shock. "What? Why?"

"Anna was hurt." The red-head turned to Anna. Bracing himself for whatever wrath she was going to throw at him. "I assumed he did that to you…" He gestured to her head.

More tears escaped her eyes. "…No…that was a misunderstanding! I tripped and hit a tree! Regal had nothing to do with this!"

She was lying. She had to be or else Zelos was going to feel completely like an asshole for doing this. "You were bawling to hell and back! Don't tell me that was all because you hit a tree! Why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier?"

"…" She said nothing more that morning. Anna had picked up her bag and began walking down the trail. Everyone followed suit in a tension filled silence.

Lloyd slowed his pace to match Zelos' "Why, Zelos?"

The womanizer grumbled in frustration. Why couldn't anyone see his side of this? "Like I said, Lloyd. She came to me in fucking hysterics, bleeding. Regal said they were training and there was a _mishap_ or so he said."

The dual swordsman stared at Zelos puzzled. "So? You didn't kick me out when Anna got hurt two days ago."

The chosen stopped to glare Lloyd straight in the face. "She was freaking out Lloyd. She wouldn't even tell me what happened. If it really was an accident then she wouldn't have been acting like she was this morning. "Don't question me for the things I did when you haven't even seen what I did in her eyes hours ago." He turned his back on the brunette, leaving him in shock.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	11. The traitor and a burial

Hey everyone! It's good to see you all! I know I haven't been around all that much recently but I have a good explanation...that of which I'd rather not disclose, thanks. Here's to chapter eleven!

**Regal: **I'm glad you toned the vulgar language down a bit.

**Me: **Yeah, but Zelos still swears a bit.**  
**

**Regal: ***shakes head* How can a chosen of the Goddess Martel spew such poisonous words?

**Zelos: **Hey, I'm not doing this! Annie is putting words in my mouth! Literally!

**Me: **Stop calling me that and get out of here!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia or Bleach that has to do with this story.**

**Regal: **Please enjoy.**  
**

* * *

_Stop!_

_Just stop it!_

My eyes darted over everyone.

_All of you! Stop staring at me!_

I felt like my head was going to melt into a puddle with the way they all would look back at me CONSTANTLY. I wanted to scream to the world, to cry in Regal's arms and never stop. But I couldn't do that, now could I?

Regal wasn't here. If he _was_ here then I wouldn't have a reason to cry in his arms like I wanted.

I kept my head down so my hair would stay over my eyes from which my tears leaked. The way I was breathing was loud, slow, and heavy. This made everyone really concerned. My frustration of the whole situation was building up in my head and ready to explode.

_Stop staring at me!_

"_**You know that they can't read your thoughts, right?"**_

_Shut it, you monster._

"_**I have a name, and I apologize if your miniscule mind cannot seem to comprehend that."**_

_When did you start being such a bitch? Even I know that Pokémon would never act, let alone talk so vilely…no matter how angry you are. You…you aren't a Pokémon, are you?_

"_**Of course I am."**_

_You sure as hell don't seem like one. And I only caught a glimpse of you. I'm not entirely sure you're Deoxys._

"…"

_Yeah, you shut up._

"Anna?" Lloyd came up beside me.

Suddenly the light bulb clicked in my head. I had a plan. "Hey…Lloyd? Can I see that key crest that we're planning on giving Presea?"

_Alright "Deoxys". Time to prove your worth._

"_**?"**_

"Uh…sure." After a bit of fumbling in his pocket, he pulls out the gold mesh of rock and hands it to me.

_Take me to Ozette._

"_**What?"**_

_You're a Pokémon, aren't you? Teleport me to Ozette, dammit!_

"_**You have to be kidding me."**_

_Do it now!_

"Heh." I suddenly charge from Lloyd's side running straight towards the town ahead and vanish into thin air.

"Anna!" Their voices start to fade behind me.

All I could remember was the cold wind hit my face as the scenery around me flew by. The next thing I knew I was in Ozette.

_Just as I thought._

"_**Excuse me?"**_

_That wasn't teleport you idiot. That was…shunpo? Shukko? Whatever the hell it's called…the thing that soul reapers use to get around really fast. You are _not_ a Pokémon._

"…"

_Just tell me what you are._

"_**I am not to disclose anything to you."**_

_Can you at least tell me if you are a soul reaper? Kenpachi, perhaps? That would be pretty beast._

"_**Not quite…that is all I am going to say."**_

_Fine…dammit._

I look up from my distraction. I have the key crest. Oh man…I can't believe I just stole it from the others…they're gonna be pissed…

My eyes dart around the area. I'm next to Presea's house. I really don't want to go in there if it still reeks the stench of dead body. I decide to run into the town and hide for a while till she shows up.

_Regal…_

_I want Regal…_

_Regal…where are you?_

* * *

Regal Bryant unclenched his tight fists, letting the blood flow back into them. How dare Zelos to say such a thing. He didn't know…Regal never wanted Alicia to die. He loved her with his very being and wanted her with him. But that was not the case as of now, sadly.

"_From that, you can pretty much tell that a nice guy wouldn't murder someone on purpose. Maybe…maybe it wasn't his fault."_ Anna's words lingered in his mind. How was it that young women were the only ones to understand him? Alicia could always understand Regal. The only time that she didn't was when they would be together, and she would become hesitant around everyone else in the world. She could not seem to comprehend that he never cared what other people thought of them being together.

And now there was Anna. This child seemed a lot like Alicia in multiple ways. And after…what happened…Regal knew that face. The one he had seen Anna use when he had caught her that morning. It resembled Alicia greatly. Bright, wide eyes, gleaming in the light; deep red cheeks in perfect blush…she had feelings for him. She had to. There was no other explanation for how she acted that morning.

Regal caught himself in a daze, imagining he was watching her sleep, like he had the past few days. What if she hated him now? He abandoned her. The blunette realized he had just left the only person he felt he could trust in the group. Where was the sense in that?

"Regal?" That was Anna's voice…Anna was here? The ex-convict peered down from his perch in the rather tall tree next to the inn. Even with Presea as set priority now, he lacked the key crest that Lloyd had. Regrettably, his only option was to wait for the others. "…Regal?" He watched her head look around desperately as her last call was similar to a whimper.

_Anna…_

Wait a minute. Where in the world was the rest of the group? She was completely alone. Had she really deserted the others to come and look for him?

"Regal…if you're even here…I have Presea's key crest…please be here…he couldn't have left already…could he? Regal?" The young child disappeared within the inn, tears staining her face.

Now embodied in guilt and misery as usual, Regal kept his place in the tree, not wishing to reveal his position. They may have had the key crest now, but he had no idea where Presea was as well.

Regal had dozed off only to wake up a couple of hours later to the others arriving within Ozette.

"You don't think she would have left Ozette, do you?" Lloyd's voice was the first to be heard clearly as their voices grew from the forest.

"She couldn't have. She isn't a Tethe 'allan, so she has no layout of the land. I doubt she would have gone far." Raine spoke next.

They both emerged, followed by Genis and the others.

"I can't believe she did that." The mage contemplated with a frown.

The red-headed chosen grumbled quietly. "Stupid people do stupid things."

As if on cue, Sheena delivered a hard blow to the back of Zelos' head.

"Fuck! What the hell, Sheena?"

The ninja folded her arms. "I know you're angry at her, and we all are too. I wouldn't go as far as calling her stupid though…"

"You may not have a reason to call her names, but I do. I'm not angry, Sheena. I'm _pissed_. This is the second time she's screwed me over."

Regal watched as they made their way to the inn. None of this was going to look good.

Colette suddenly collapsed to the ground, letting out a gut wrenching scream.

Lloyd left Raine's side to help her "Colette?" Raine joined him, placing her hand on the angel's forehead.

"She's running a fever. But why..?"

Presea appeared almost literally out of nowhere. "…Move…please leave this…to me."

"Presea? A-alri—"

"Raine no!" Anna burst through the inn doors and jogged past everyone, placing herself between the younger child-warrior and Colette. "No, Presea. You are not doing this."

The pink-haired lumberjack lifted her giant axe slightly. None of this was appearing to lean in Anna's favor. "Move."

"No. I know what you're trying to do."

"Then I shall move you." Presea reared up for an attack.

_Anna!_

* * *

I have no idea what the hell I was doing. This was risky as hell…I knew that much. The way Presea had readied her axe…I realized that she was being completely serious and that I was most likely going to die at this moment. Maybe…maybe this was my way of making up for doing what I did. I hope they can forgive me.

A quick rustle of leaves echoed about the village as a familiar figure fell from the tree hanging just above us, landing directly on the flat side of her blade and forcing it into the dirt. "I must advise you not to do that." The sound of his voice almost brought tears to my eyes. _Regal! No frickin way!_

Exhausted from holding in all the stress from today, I spoke his name in a sad-filled, strained cry. "Regal."

He looked back at me with the gentlest look that made me melt inside, but said nothing. We both knew there was nothing left to be said. Quickly, he was interrupted as Presea yanked her weapon from under his feet, bringing it up against his side. He wasn't quick enough to respond as the blade grazed his arm, leaving a deep gash.

My heart sank. "Oh hell no!" I speedily unsheathed my sword and sprang up in the air. "Let's see how you like this! Spring charge!" Falling, I brought the metal down to strike. She blocked it easily, but slid backwards from the sudden surge of mana erupting on the ground. I guess you could say it was like hunting beast.

"Whoa!" Genis reeled at the sight.

Zelos was similar in response, albeit a little quieter. "Damn, so she actually has some fight in her."

An ear piercing roar broke the skies. We all glanced up to see a large (about an average two story building size) dark blue dragon drift down on top of Colette, picking her up in its large, yellow talons. Everyone's faces morphed into anger when they saw dumbass Rodyle sitting atop the monster. "Good work, Presea."

"Damn," Sheena growled through gritted teeth as she glanced between the creature and the little girl. "Corrine!" Out of nowhere, the yellow fox thing charged towards Presea and knocked her out.

"I better put this on Presea before she tries to kill us again." Me and Regal both rush towards Presea as I try to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to put this on around her exsphere. "So what, I just push it on top of the thing until it slides over it into place?"

"I believe so." I almost forgot he was next to me. I glance to him quickly.

"Don't you ever think of leaving again, understand?"

I can sense his small smile appear on his face. "Of course."

Quickly applying the key crest, we sit and wait as the others take on the additional two dragons that appeared. Rodyle disappeared, taking Colette with him.

"Colette! Dammit!" We both heard Lloyd, obviously not participating in the battle, shout. I glanced back just in time to watch him pound his fists into the ground, crying. The sight almost broke my heart.

A small moan sounded and Regal was the first to respond. "Presea!" The life was back into her eyes. I practically brought a smile to my face just to see her eyes light up again, save for the fact that she was about to kill me a few minutes ago.

"…?...Daddy? Where's daddy?" she murmurs, which eventually increases in volume.

* * *

A quick glance at Anna biting her lip put two and two together. "Presea…your father…"

"Go help the others." Giving this command, the fifteen year old stood, offering her hand to the young lumberjack. "Come with me."

Regal decided to comply, not saying a single word. He turns around briefly to see a hesitant Presea grasp the other child's hand. "What happened to daddy?" Slowly, the two of them trailed down to her house.

He watched them disappear before charging into battle. As he entered, he caught sight of Zelos crumpled on the ground, wounded by the deep gash across his chest.

"I'm out of mana! I need a pineapple gel here!" He was in a dire situation, being that there was a massive dragon hovering over him. Unfortunately, Regal did not have pineapple gels to even use for himself.

As horridly as Zelos treated the ex-convict, they were both still members of the group…technically. Quickly, Regal rushed over to the chosen, saying nothing as he applied a quick healer on the wound and delivered a triple kick to the large creature's jaw.

"…" The red-head's brow furrowed in frustration. The bluenette ignored this as he soared above the dragon, bringing it down with a direct downward kick on the top of his head.

"Finish it!" Regal yelled to the other man as he fell with the monster's head.

Zelos darted towards the two as he unsheathed his sword, skewering the dragon through its head. All movement ceased as the two men looked at each other.

"Did I look like I fucking needed your help?"

A prominent frown appeared on the ex-convict's face. "I apologize." Everyone else seemed to be wrapping up their battles, so Regal made his way over to them.

"Well…thanks…I guess." Zelos muttered uncomfortably.

The larger man paused his movement for a brief second to show he heard.

A high pitched scream broke the one moment of silence.

Genis was the first to react. "Presea!" The group followed him to the lumberjack's house.

* * *

"What happened?" I heard Genis shout. He and the group had obviously finished the dragons and heard Presea. They all burst in the small home as if on a mission. I think they understood when they saw her face buried in my side and the two of us standing next to the bed.

She had stopped moaning in sadness to look at the others. "I want to give my daddy a proper burial…if that's alright…"

"Of course." I spoke. "We'll all help." I turned to the others. "Right?"

They all nodded.

After retrieving some shovels from town, Zelos, Lloyd, and Genis began digging the grave while Sheena and Raine sullenly watched. I was sitting on the ground, curled up in a ball and facing away from the others. Regal was inside the house with Presea talking to her. I have no idea if he was telling her about Alicia. He better not be…to find out that your only family is dead would be completely horrible. Regal…don't say anything…please.

I stood up, thinking that it would be best to probably make things right with the others. I walked over to them, swallowing all of my emotions. "Hey…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Their faces told me that they really didn't know what to think anymore. I couldn't blame them.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't mean to do that…I mean…um…I dunno." I sighed in frustration. "I guess I was just really mortified that Regal, the only one who has looked out for me and protected me was gone. I'm not honestly sure about you guys, but Regal is my friend…and I treat him as such. To have a friend leave like that…I think most of you know what I'm talking about."

"…Kratos…" Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"I know it was wrong to steal from you guys, but I was frustrated. Everything inside me felt like exploding. I'm really sorry for what I did to all of you…especially you Zelos. If I could explain my actions that night…I would…but I can't seem to figure it out for myself. I apologize."

I looked at all of their faces. Zelos was the first to react. Setting down his shovel, he climbed out of the grave and walked up to me. What came next was totally unexpected.

Zelos hugged me. It wasn't one of those glomp hugs followed by his cheesy pickup lines, just a sincere hug with nothing but silence.

"It's good to know you're still on our side, my darling Annie."

And guess what? I returned the hug; To Zelos of all people.

He eventually let go and hopped back into the hole.

"So you're willing to fight with us?" Raine cocked an eyebrow.

"I will fight by your sides till I die. I've already done so before, haven't I?"

Lloyd smiled at this.

* * *

Regal Bryant sat on the dusty flooring of the abode beside the little lumberjack. A long lingered silence fell between the two.

Presea was the first to break the quiet. "Your name…is Regal…correct?"

"…You remember?"

"Most of everything, yes. I recall hearing that brunette…Anna I believe, addressing you as such."

"I see." He fought with the conflicting emotions in his mind. Should he tell her about Alicia? That wouldn't seem productive at the moment, being as she just found out she lost her father. He remained staring at his knees for the longest time.

"Are you going to continue traveling with the others?"

"What?"

"As I believe, your objective was to help me get better. Will you still travel with them?"

Regal nodded. "I had made a promise with Anna that I would never leave the group again."

"You left?"

"It was a matter of an unimportant circumstance. What about you?"

Presea nodded as well. "I've lost my father…time has left me behind…I wish to bring an end to the ones who had done this to me. And perhaps…perhaps I will see my sister in our travels."

His heart sank. "You have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Alicia."

The ex-convict could feel all the air rush out of his lungs. He felt as if he was suffocating."I see." He glanced up at the window. "It might be best to join the others outside."

"I agree."

* * *

"Hey you two. You ready, Presea?" I greet warmly, now full of acceptance.

The lumberjack nodded. At this cue, Zelos and Lloyd clambered out of the grave and grabbed the body that had been wrapped up in blankets. They brought it over to the hole, placing it in gently. Reaching for the shovels, they all proceeded to fill in the grave all the way to the top. This took a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, but it got there eventually. Sorry, I'm not one for funerals.

"Thank you all for assisting me with my daddy's burial. I've…been a great burden to you all…"

Lloyd cocked his head in confusion. "You remember?"

"It seems so." Regal added.

"What I want to know is how you ended up with an exsphere like that on you." Genis asked.

"I had received it from a person named Vharley."

"Just as I thought…Vharley!" Regal muttered in agitation. I impulsively brought a hand to my cheek. Like I said, can fat men slap or can they slap?

They continued on with their conversation that I tuned out of. I already knew of Presea's family and how she obtained her exsphere. I began listening again when they were talking about inviting her to travel with us.

"I'd like to go with you all if that would be alright." Presea inputted rather quietly.

"What? Why?" Our fearless leader asked.

"It was my fault that Colette was taken away. I would like to assist in her rescue."

Lloyd turned to our other new member. "And you, Regal?"

The awesomeness of a man looked at me.

I jumped in. "Oh, of course Regal is coming with us. I wouldn't have it any other way." I glanced at him. "Unless…you'd rather go your own way."

He smiled. "I do not have another way in which to go as of the moment. It also seems that my fate is linked to your enemy." Regal nodded. "So, yes; I wish to join you if that is alright."

"Is that okay with everyone?"

Sheena laughed. "We've all come this far together. Is that even a question?"

"Exactly." Zelos and I said simultaneously.

Genis rubbed his arm. "I'm okay with it."

"I honestly wasn't too sure about this, but I had a feeling things would end up this way." Raine added her two cents.

"Well there you go. Lend us your help." Lloyd grinned happily.

"Whoo-hoo!" I jumped up in the air with merriment. I have no idea what happened, but I must have landed wrong because the next thing I knew I was stumbling backwards, about to fall. Little did I know that I was going to be caught.

The strong grip sent a shiver about my spine. I looked up at the man who helped me.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed in surprise.

Yes, I had fallen into the arms of none other than Kratos Aurion. His auburn hair draped over his eyes but I could still see the odd look he was giving me. I couldn't tell what kind of look it was, just that I would have never seen it on Kratos' face _ever_. What is with him and his cryptic-ness?

I figured that he'd shove me away and I'd have to stand myself up, but instead he stood me back up with the utmost gentleness. Kratos…what the hell is wrong with this guy?

"…so you've lost the chosen."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!


	12. Better than nothing

I'm alive! So sorry its been a while. Certain circumstances pertaining to life have been preventing me from continuing this, but here it is!

**Regal: **_Finally..._

enjoy!

* * *

"Kratos…" I mutter silently under my breath.

The crimson-haired angel locks his gaze with mine. Damn those angel senses. If I wasn't crazy I'd say he's trying to telepathically communicate with me. Sorry Kratos, I can't read minds.

"You!" Lloyd's loud voice breaks the tension. He charges up to the angel and grapples onto the collar of his judgment outfit. "What did you do with her? What happened to Colette?"

With a simple shove, Lloyd is on the ground. Everyone else jumps to a fighting stance, ready to decapitate this man. "Do I appear to be someone who would know?"

I nod. "Well, yes. Yes you do."

Hence another staring contest. "…"

"Ha. You blinked."

Doing the wise thing, Kratos finally decides to ignore me and continue on with the conversation. "I know nothing of it. Rodyle is ignoring orders and acting on his own free will."

Raine scoffs. "Internal strife? Quite Pathetic."

"I concur." Regal adds.

"Say what you will. He will have no choice but to abandon the chosen either way."

Lloyd, pulling himself together, grunts out. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kratos turns his back on us, about to take his leave. "The chosen is useless as she is now."

"No way!" Lloyd interludes again. "We are going to rescue Colette, no matter what. If you are gonna get in our way…" Our fearless leader, who is now on his feet, draws his swords, hurdling towards Kratos for an attack. It is futile, as he ends up on the ground…again.

I shake my head in embarrassment. "And why am I taking sword fighting lessons from you again?"

Zelos give me a weird look. "Do you take anything seriously?"

My face heats up with embarrassment as I decide to shut up for the rest of the conversation. He was right though. What good was I doing for anyone else if I wasn't taking this seriously? I was probably making myself look like the biggest idiot on the planet. Great. As if I wasn't a loser already. Regal must think I'm a big joke or something.

"…If this is your true desire, then I suggest you head to Mizuho. I'm sure they have located the rheairds by now." Kratos grunts as he straightens his collar. He begins to disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"Kratos."

The angel halts mid-stride to stare at me again, and I'm suddenly regretting making an attempt to thank him. "…"

"…uh…thanks for bringing me this." I tug at my backpack to show him what I'm talking about.

Kratos quickly gives me a curt nod and makes his leave.

Lloyd shakes his head in befuddlement. "What the hell is with that guy? He betrays us…then he helps us? He isn't making any sense."

Zelos glomps our fearless leader. "Never mind that guy. If he's useful, use him."

"Let go of me."

Sheena sighs "Well, he's right. We should start heading to Mizuho."

"…Um…" Presea interjects.

Genis springs to action "What's wrong, Presea?"

"I don't mean to be troublesome to you…but it is already midday. I was wondering if it would be alright…if I could spend the night here…in my home…just for tonight…"

Raine appears skeptical. "Well…"

"I think we could make it work." I interrupt. "We could just split into two groups. One stays here with Presea, the other half will go figure out the Rheairds location and regroup here afterwards."

Everyone except Regal seems weird about it. Why is it that the amazingest man is the only one who understands? "I don't know…" Sheena adds.

I silently gestured for everyone to look at Presea, who was staring at the grass with a mournful look upon her face.

Zelos shrugs. "Sure, why not? I call Sheena's team."

"No." Sheena objects.

Raine sighs in defeat. "I believe Lloyd should decide the groups."

We all stare at him. "Well…Presea is obviously staying here…"

I raise my hand. "I'm all for staying. I'm a bit exhausted."

Genis mimics me. "M-me too! I'll stay here and protect Presea!"

"Genis, I would feel better if I could keep an eye on you." Raine objects.

"But sis…"

The red-headed chosen speaks next. "I'll stay behind. I'd love to keep my darling rosebud and Annie _safe_."

He was met by Presea's silence and my response. "How about hell no?"

The dumbass strides around me and stops behind me. "Aw, come on my little snowdrop. It's going to be a cold night tonight. _We can keep each other warm._" His arms wrap around my waist and his breath tickles the crook of my neck

"…" I can feel my face burning. I would probably have shoved him away. But I'm frozen in place for some very odd reason. I've never been held like this by a male before…I guess I was stunned with shock.

"Zelos! Don't make me kill you!" Sheena screams like some banshee while Regal lets out a concise "Indeed." And glares holes into the chosen's skull.

"Oh sh-!" Zelos fled to behind a nearby tree, letting me breathe again.

Lloyd holds his chin in thought. "There really is no use for Zelos right now…"

"Lloyd," Raine mentors. "If Zelos is to stay here than I suggest including a responsible adult in the mix."

"Right"

"Hey now," Zelos adds worriedly in the distance. "I can be responsible!"

"I beg to differ." We all reply at the same time.

"Ouch."

Lloyd laughs. "Okay…Anna would probably prefer it, so…" He contemplates this part under his breath. "How about Regal staying here?"

I sock the dual swordsman in the shoulder. "I heard that. I shouldn't be a part in your decisions."

"What?" Regal asks.

"Oh nothing. Well, what do you say?"

Regal's smile causes my insides to melt. "Sounds like a plan."

Raine nods. "So Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, and I will go to Mizuho."

"Alright. So you will meet us back here afterwards?"

"Yes. Then we can continue with the journey."

Presea appears relieved. "Thank you…I'm sorry to be a burden to you all."

I rest my hand on her small shoulder. "It's no burden at all. We understand completely."

* * *

Two hours passed after the four left our group. Presea asked to be alone in her home for a while, so that's where we left her. Last I checked I think she picked up a broom and started cleaning the place…

So now it's just me and two older males. We were exploring the village, Regal making sure he was between me and Zelos the entire time. Thank you, Regal. Eventually, Zelos went off to score some hookers, to put it bluntly. What a disgusting horndog. I was left with the task of acquiring rooming for the night. Regal had given me a small sack of gald that Raine handed him earlier to spend for this purpose. So I made my trek back to the inn.

I spent a second staring at the door, reminiscing on the earlier events of the day.

"_Regal?" I was starting to lose my voice with the amount of frustration I felt. My eyes darted all around until I found a giant tree fashioned into an Inn. I let out a sigh of distress. "…Regal?"_

_It was no use. What were the chances of him still being here? Zelos must have brought up something horrible to actually make Regal leave. Oh god…he probably mentioned Alicia…_

_I was screwed for good._

_My thumb grazed the surface of the makeshift key crest over and over again._ _"Regal…if you're even here…I have Presea's key crest…please be here…he couldn't have left already…could he? Regal?" _

"**Perhaps you should try the inn."**

Maybe.

_I pushed the door open, making my way over to the front desk. A large woman with violet hair was standing behind it. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's tall, buff, polite, has blue hair, in his thirties, and walks around in handcuffs. Have you seen him?"_

_The woman chuckled. "The description you gave…well, except for the handcuffs; it sounds like you're talking about that duke. The president of the Lezareno Company. I believe his name was Regal Bryant."_

_Huh, that was a surprise. "…You know him?"_

_She nodded. "I worked at his manor a long while back. Sadly, after the accident in Altamira, he disappeared off the face of the earth. I was eventually laid off and moved here. No one has heard of him since. Are you looking for him?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry, but as I said before, no one has seen him in years. A rumor has gone around that he died days after the incident. I'm sorry I can't help you."_

"_Thanks anyway." I turn to leave._

"_I hope you can find him. If it's any consolation, I still believe he's alive."_

_I smile, but return to leaving the inn when my face breaks in agony. "…Me too." _

Inhaling deeply, I push the door open once again. The woman was still there behind the front desk. "Hello again."

She offers me a warm smile, same as before. "Why hello. Did you find Mr. Bryant?"

I waited to respond until I was right up to the desk, face to face with her. "Yes, I did." I smiled.

Her eyes were wide. "…Really? So he's been alive this whole time. I wonder where he's been."

"Prison." I mutter quietly.

"Hm?"

"Oh! Um, I was wondering the same thing."

"I see. Well, is there something else I can help you with?"

"Yes, I would like to buy two rooms for one night. One with two beds and the other with just one." Presea was going to spend the night in her home. I don't see why, since it's littered with the stench of death.

The woman frowns. "I'm sorry, but we have only one room left. One two-bed room."

You have got to be kidding me.

"_**Well, perhaps now, you can make your perverted dreams come true."**_

_Shut it, you. When did you decide to come back?_

"_**That is none of your concern."**_

"Um…alright. That will work. It's better than nothing."

"Very true. That will be seventy-five gald."

I hand her the currency. "Here."

"Okay, now if you could sign here in the guest book…"

I scrawl a messy signature in the blank provided.

The nice woman hands me a key. "You have room three."

"Thank you." I start to leave. "I will be back soon."

"Make sure to bring Master Regal back with you."

"I will."

* * *

"Hey, there you are." I wave to Regal who was examining the market for ingredients for supper.

"Hello, Anna." He inspected an apple in his hand. "Did you get the rooms?"

I glance down at the ground in shame. "Yeah…about that. There was only one room…"

"What?"

"Sorry." I continue to stare at the dirt. "There was only one room available. I took it anyway, since I figured it was better than nothing." I look the amazing man in front of me in the eye. "I'll take one bed, you can take the other, and we'll leave Zelos to freeze his ass off outside."

A scolding face looks back at me. "Please, try to fix your language."

"Yes sir." I return my gaze to the ground.

"Good." He smiles. "…You are right; it is better than nothing. We can make it work." He mutters this last part quietly. "As long as I can keep Zelos as far away from you as possible."

"What?"

"…Nothing." He changes the subject. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Um…" I hold my chin in thought. "I…have been craving spaghetti since forever."

"Spaghetti it is then." Regal begins to zone in on necessary ingredients.

"Regal."

"Yes?"

I smile. "I expect you to not disappoint."

"Of course."

* * *

"Presea?" I push the wooden door open, doing the best to not inhale the room's scent. The place looks cleaner than before.

The pink-haired lumberjack places the broom back in the corner. "Yes?"

"Regal has dinner ready for us outside…if you'd like to come and eat."

A small gurgle resonates through the room and we both stare at her stomach. "Ah…yes. That sounds like a good idea…I will be right out."

"Great." I walk back out to Regal tending to the freshly made pasta and Zelos who seems to have appeared from nowhere. "Where'd you come from?" I ask the red head.

A stupid grin is planted on his face. "That's for me to know and for _you_ to find out."

I sit a safe distance away from the fire. "I would rather not know thanks."

"Will Presea be joining us for dinner?" Regal insinuates the conversation.

"Yep. She'll be out in a second."

"I see." He grabs each plate, placing a small heap of noodles and passing them to us.

I dig around in my backpack, looking for the satchel used earlier on the journey that held my good fork. Locating it, I place it on my plate and reach for the ladle for tomato sauce. "I still don't understand how you can maneuver so swiftly with those handcuffs on."

Regal watches Zelos load his pasta with sauce. "Years and years of practice…"

"Eight years…or was it sixteen?" I stop in mid-chew and glance to Zelos. Maybe he didn't know yet…sure he was suspicious, but…

Regal falls silent as his eyes were wide at me. He quickly glances to Zelos.

The male gigolo has apparently tuned us out, as he stuffs his first forkful in his mouth. He swallows it and is left staring at the remaining food. "Damn…"

I turn my attention to the spaghetti. Stabbing the noodles with my fork and spinning it around, I shove the concoction in my mouth. I chew. I let the flavors settle on my tongue. I swallow. "W….whoa…you're a lot better than I thought." The spices coincided with the meat perfectly all melted together with the tomato sauce. Top that off with the texture of the noodles, and you have heaven on a plate. "Regal…where did you learn to cook like this?"

"A…friend of mine had taught me a few things in cooking. I had taken up culinary art to pass the time back at home. It had become a more favored hobby of mine over time and I wanted to become better." By this time Presea had exited her home and joined us for our meal. She took her first bite as well.

"…Mommy's flavor…"

Me and Regal both look at each other. He knew that I knew who this "friend" was that he was talking about. I look up to the sky peeking through the trees. "It's getting late. We should probably turn in after this, huh?"

Zelos slurps up a noodle. "Are you kidding? The night is still young my little snowdrop."

"That reminds me…what's with the nickname?"

"I dunno. I just think it's fitting for you."

"Well anyways, we were only able to get one room, so looks like you're going to be sleeping out in the cold."

Zelos passes glances to me and Regal. "…Sketchy…"

They even have modern lingo here too? "Shut it. It's not what you think."

Regal, being older and not up to date on teen slang, catches on and continues to eat in silence, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"What does this word…sketchy…mean?" Presea raises a curious eyebrow.

I respond by face palming.

* * *

The room was warm. Too warm. The thick quilt on top of me wasn't helping either.

I'm lying in bed on my side. Staring at Regal. He's lying on his back, fully asleep…slowly breathing. He looks so at peace. I wonder if he really has nightmares about the accident with Alicia all the time. The amazing man doesn't appear to be involved in a night terror.

I on the other hand am baking within the bed sheets. There is a thin current of cold air entering from the only window. It's just not enough and I can't open it any further because I'll disturb Regal. I shove back the sheets, on a mission to sneak out; to feel the cool breeze on my face.

I tiptoe out of the room, opening and closing the door as quietly as possible. The floorboards in the hallway creak slightly as I continue to exit the inn. I manage to get outside and spot a nearby bench. _The temperature is just right_. Silence falls for ten minutes before it is broken by footsteps. I can hear them, but I don't turn around.

_It's probably just Regal._

The footsteps suddenly stop. That's weird. By now Regal would have called out to me. Anyone would have called out to me this late in the night. I decide to turn around.

The faint blue light emanating from his wings shone on his auburn hair.

"…Kratos?" This next part gets weird. My brain processed that I wanted to ask what he was doing here. But instead of saying that, I say this.

"Damn, don't you look sexy."

Immediately I place my hands around my mouth. What was that?

"_**So that's what that does."**_

_What did you do?_

"_**I currently inhabit your mind. I found the section designated for your motor control."**_

_So…you _made_ me say that?_

"_**Indeed."**_

_Damn you!_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I mean, you _are _sexy, but…ah jeez. I'm gonna stop talking now." I hunch over in embarrassment.

"_**Oh really? And what happened to being attracted to Regal?"**_

_SHUT UP._

The footsteps start up again and suddenly I feel a presence at my side. I look up again to find Kratos sitting next to me. "So…uh…what I was trying to say was: what are you doing here?"

"…I wished to ask you something."

"Whoa. So you don't mind me. I figured you hated me or something since you has never spoken to me."

"Humph."

"…Or I could be wrong. Whatever floats your boat."

A silence fell between us.

"Um…what was it you wanted to ask?"

"…What is your name?"

That was random. "…A-Anna. Anna Oswalt. You already knew that, didn't you? Why?"

"You resemble someone I once knew." It's odd talking to someone like Kratos when he doesn't even make eye contact. He's just staring off into the distance.

"I'm not _that_ Anna, if that's what you're really asking."

He gives me a look demanding that I tell him what I know.

"Everything. Don't ask questions about it. I know everything about you…about Anna…and about Lloyd."

"…"

I give him a sympathy pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him anything. I'm leaving that to you, _his father_."

"…"

"Is that all then? Because I need to get some sleep."

"…You…are not a Sylveranti."

"…nope."

"Nor Tethe 'allan."

"nope. Earthen."

"I see."

"I won't tell if you won't."

Kratos stands, giving me another curt nod.

"Wait,"

The angel looks back to me. "What is it?"

"…Do I really look like her? I've never actually seen her before…"

In response, Kratos pulls out a gold locket, popping it open and showing it to me.

Holy crap.

If I was to age rapidly over night, I could probably be thought of her sister. She has the same eyes as mine. Weird.

Retracting the object, he takes his leave.

"See you around, Kratos."

* * *

Well. What do you guys think?

Oh and sketchy might not be modern lingo to others, but me and my friends say it all the time, so yeah. =3=


	13. Friend of many years

Yes! I managed to update within a month! Success! Now, I know this chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to keep the main focus on Anna and Regal's conversation. Once again, the plot line goes nowhere, but I felt I had to do this. Enjoy.

**Regal: **To be honest, I'm not exactly comfortable with my story being shared with the public...

**Me: **Sorry, but you had to know that this would happen when you joined into this story.**  
**

**Regal:** I did not _join_ _in_, you simply started this story without my permission.

**Me:** My bad.

**Disclaimer: ****I have nothing to do with Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon that happens to be included in this story.**

* * *

"Anna?" Regal whispered quietly. We were both standing face to face in the hallway of the inn at two in the morning. "What are you doing up and about at this hour?"

I sighed. "I just needed some fresh air when I ran into Kratos and we talked for a while."

"Kratos? You mean…that man we met earlier? Why were you speaking with him?" Wait; was that a hint of a jealous tone in Regal's voice? Nah, I'm just going insane.

I started to push the super buff man back into the room to talk. Anyone else who might be up at this time did not need to know our business. "He just wanted to ask me a couple things; it wasn't a big deal really."

Regal walked across the room and sat on his bed while I closed the door. "Still, that man appears to be a very shady character. You need to be more careful. What if he kidnapped you?"

I shook my head. "Kratos wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of a guy."

"Enlighten me, how would you know that?"

"Regal, we've been over this already. I know things that everyone else doesn't." I flopped on my bed.

"You still need to explain that to me as well."

I was getting kind of annoyed with his prying. It's not like I can just tell everyone that I know the whole story behind this journey and I know how it ends? Screw trust issues, they probably wouldn't get off my back about what the future holds for them. I'm just a kid. "I can't tell you...yet. It's pretty complicated and I don't know if the others would be able to handle it."

He stood up. "Am I not trustworthy to you? I thought we were friends, Anna."

Another sigh of the night escaped my lips. "Fuck me…fine. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! If there is something in your life troubling you, I would like to know!"

I'm too exhausted to suppress the blush on my face. "You have to promise not to tell the others."

"But—"

"Believe me Regal, once I explain it to you then you'll know why I can't tell them."

The bluenette male returns to his spot on the bed. "…Alright. I give you my word."

"I'm…not Sylveranti. I'm not Tethe 'allan either."

"What?"

"I'm from a different world called earth…an earthen. There are these things in my world called video games…they're kind of like virtual, interactive stories. There is one in particular that tells the story of this journey from start to finish."

I watch as all the information sinks into his head. "Wait…so you…"

"I know how most everything that will happen in the future and how this journey is going to end."

Regal won't stop staring at me. "…"

"I can tell what you're thinking. I'm not going to tell you the end. I can't let this journey deter from its original path. It would all end in catastrophe! You see why I can't tell the others? They wouldn't get off my back about the future and what's going to happen and start planning ways to stop it."

"I see. So…have we been deterring much?" I'm surprised by how well Regal is keeping himself together.

"Not that I've noticed. I mean, I didn't know that we would be staying here tonight, but the game wasn't _that_ descriptive. Back when we met you in the woods, the others were going to leave you behind when in the story they originally brought you along. So that's why I told them to bring you with us."

He nods occasionally to show he understands. "You know, this still does not explain how _you_ arrived in this world."

"Yeah…that I still don't know."

"I see." Regal lies down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "To know so much more than the most intelligent being in this world…must be a challenge for you."

"Not really. I think we all have the same learning capacity. I guess time just passes faster on earth as compared to here, so we learn things sooner."

"Interesting."

I'm done talking about myself. So much mind explosion. "Can we talk about something else?"

"If that is what you wish."

Now it's time for him to open up. "How many years _has_ it been since…that incident?" There is a long awkward silence. I must have poured some salt on an old wound. Sorry Regal…

"…Eight years."

"Huh." I begin to do some quick math in my head. Eight years ago…he was twenty five…Alicia was nineteen! Ha! Regal isn't a pedophile! Take that! She was an adult by then! "You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"So…what was going on between you two?"

His voice was starting to break. I heard him swallow down his emotions as he began to explain his relationship with his maid. "Alicia was eleven when she arrived at my manor." So Regal was seventeen. "I did not exactly meet her until one of the company parties that I held at the hotel. She was held up with work being forced on her by the head maid. I interfered and gave Alicia the night off. Not too long after that, she was given the duty of delivering lunch to me at the Lezareno Headquarters. There were days where I would invite her to join me and we would talk for long periods of time. We were good friends. She…was one of the best companions I could have ever had." Every now and then, Regal is using randomly vivid hand gestures for no reason. It's kind of funny. "Perhaps there _was _something more before then…but on her seventeenth birthday, we had gone on our first date."

"Wait…that wasn't for…six years? You were BFF's for six _whole _years and you just spontaneously decided to ask her out?"

"It is a bit shameful to admit, being that I knew how to deal with flirtatious noblewomen of the time, but…you could say I was oblivious for a good amount of that time. Another good friend of mine, his name was Kasey; saw it much earlier than I did."

"Who was Kasey?"

"He was my personal chef. We became close friends when I had taken an interest in culinary arts."

"Ah. So, I'm guessing he set you two up?"

Regal shrugged in the darkness. "Perhaps. Never really gave it much thought until now. Where was I?"

"Your first date." This all felt so weird. I felt like I was talking to my best friend about a guy they were going out with. But I was talking to my friend Regal, a thirty-three year old _male_ whom I met three_ days _ago about his past relationship. He was telling me everything like I had been friends with him for years.

"Right. We had been dating for two years after that. We were in love by then. It was then I realized I wanted to be with Alicia for…the rest of my life."

I sat up. "You proposed?" _Awwww….._

"I was planning to. We were planning on taking a trip to Ozette to visit her family for her nineteenth birthday. I was hoping to announce it to her father and sister."

"And Alicia."

He chuckled lightly. "Yes. But the morning we were planning to leave, Alicia had gone missing."

_Oh no…_

He re-obtained his dark tone. "My head servant, George, interfered. He sent her away with Vharley to become part of an exsphere experiment."

"But you got her back, right?"

Regal nodded. "I was going to hand over the Toize Valley mine in exchange for her life. When Alicia came back to me, she was frightfully ill. I had figured the cause was the exsphere, so I began to search for a cure. The only option was to find a dwarf that no one had seen for a very long time."

"Altessa…"

"Yes." I think Regal is shuddering. That's not good. I slide off my bed and seat myself beside him on his. To think, there would have been a way to prevent all this crap from happening. "I was searching with all my might, but it seemed as if he had disappeared off the face of the world. That, and Alicia was progressively getting worse, so I could not go far from home. I needed to be at her side…then one night…"

"She wanted to go to the sky terrace."

Slowly, he sat up. I was hesitant at first, but I started rubbing his back gently. "She loved the sky terrace. Aside from home…she said it was her favorite place."

"She transformed and attacked you, right?"

He nodded. His breathing was becoming irregular. I leaned close to his face. He was crying…_no, Regal. Don't cry. I'm right here. Please, don't cry…_ "I…ended…her life..."

"Regal…it wasn't your fault. She was going to kill you."

"I deserved to die!"

"No!" A sudden silence followed. He was staring at me with wide, red eyes sore from tears. "Regal, she _wanted_ you to kill her. If she killed you, she probably would have escaped the building and ripped apart everyone else in the city. She would have continued to suffer. You saved the lives of many people. And that's another thing: stop thinking you're worthless! You are worth so much to many people! You may not think so, but it's true! To Alicia, to Kasey, to George, to the lady at the front desk, who you might not have noticed, used to work for you…and me too, Regal. I've played the game so many times, and you've stuck out to me as this amazing person that's wise, polite, strong, protective, and cares so much about others. Those are the kind of traits I would personally look for in a guy." I probably shouldn't have said that last part. Instead I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

"Anna…"

I fell asleep with my arms around him. I wonder if that was a big enough hint.

"_**Is there something keeping you from telling him what you feel?"**_

_Yes._

"_**And what is that?"**_

_Duh. It's the age difference. If I was in my twenties at least, I probably would have kissed him._

_**"…"**_

_Now leave me alone. I'm too tired to think-talk to you._

* * *

"_Help…Regal..." I was in the blizzard again. Alicia. It's her voice. I know it._

"_Why? What's wrong?" I ask the white emptiness. "Why does he need my help?"_

"_Regal…is…st…ll…s…ff…r…g…"_

"_What?"_

* * *

I woke up from that dream again. This time I'm sure it was Alicia talking to me. But why? Why do I need to help Regal? Why me?

Wait a second. Why am I moving? I open my eyes.

The back of Regal's head is in my face. His hair brushes my cheek.

What the hell is going on?

I brain finally puts itself back together, and I realize Regal is giving me a piggy back ride. "Uh…Regal?"

"Ah, so you're awake." He speaks quietly and continues to carry me.

"You wanna put me down?"

"Not really." He says with a smirk. The volume of his voice keeps decreasing.

"Regal…" I call out, annoyed.

"Alright, alright." He stops and crouches down so I can get off his back. When I look back up I notice we have rejoined the others. I wondered when that happened.

"What time is it?"

"Just about eleven in the morning." Did I really sleep for eight hours? I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed too peaceful to disturb."

I sock him lightly. "Well," I turn to the others. "What did I miss?"

Lloyd glances over to Sheena worriedly. "They found the rheairds…but we need power to fuel them, so the vice chief is testing Sheena to make a pact with Volt so we can use his mana."

"I see." I didn't feel like asking questions about stuff I already knew. So we were finally heading to a temple. Such a shame it was the lightning temple and highly dangerous. We participated in more EC traveling. Sailing was actually kind of fun to me. Regal was driving this time. Zelos, for some idiotic reason, decided to sit by me.

"So…the old guy didn't try anything funny?"

"Number one," I flicked the dumbass in the forehead. "Stop calling him that. Number two, of course not. Regal isn't some kind of horndog like you."

"Ouch…low blow, Snowdrop."

"It's true though. I mean, how many women did you bang just last night?"

"Well…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Sheena! Zelos won't stop telling me about his sexual escapades!" I shout in a whiny voice.

"…" Surprisingly, the violet garbed ninja said nothing. She didn't even move.

"…Sheena?"

Everyone was looking at her this time. This was really unlike her.

* * *

Once again, I apologize for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Please read and review! :D


	14. The essence of dreams

**Regal:** Hello there. At the moment, the author of this story is away in another room maiming her cell phone. So I am here to begin this next chapter. We both hope you enjoy. I would also like to mention the brief cameo appearence of a particular character from another fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: Anna**** has nothing to do with Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon that happens to be included in this story.**

* * *

"…Sheena?"

The violet garbed ninja remained unresponsive. This wasn't like her.

Everyone is staring at her. Even Regal shows signs of concern while he drives the EC.

"Whoa, what's wrong with my hunny?" Zelos moves over to Sheena.

"…"

Zelos smirks. "Not talking, huh? Well, how about this?" He reaches over and grabs the breast nearest to him that belongs to Sheena.

Silence falls on the boat, save for the sickening crack created by the friction between Sheena's hand and Zelos' face.

"OW! Too rough, Sheena!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert." I remark.

"Shut it." Huh. He must be pissed or something. Why? He brought this upon himself.

Presea decides to interlude. "Sheena, what is troubling you?"

"Yeah, you can tell us." I reassure her with a warm smile. Even though I didn't need to hear this story for the billionth time, Sheena probably needs someone to talk to.

We all sit patiently as she explains every detail of the Volt incident.

"And that's why there was a guy in a coma in the back of the room?" Lloyd inquired.

Sheena nods. "He is my Grandfather…and the Chief of Mizuho."

Raine holds her chin in thought. "I _was_ curious as to why the villagers were giving you odd looks when we first arrived in the village."

"Everyone still hates me for it."

I chide in. "Yeah, but it wasn't your fault. You couldn't understand what Volt was saying and you were super young back then. That isn't the kind of responsibility that people should put on a kid's shoulders."

Lloyd suppressed a strained look.

"Besides, Sheena… you are going to kick serious ass."

Regal glances back at me. "Language…" struggles out from his lips in an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry. You are going to kick butt, Sheena. And we'll all be here for you."

The ninja smiled back at me. "Thanks."

I leaned back in my seat. "Does anyone know how much longer we have?"

Zelos remarked in a mumble. "A little over an hour."

"Oh, what's wrong with you?" An annoyed tone inhabits my words.

"Fuck off."

_Jeez. What, is he PMSing or something? His attitude has been all over the place since forever._

"_**How about I go hop over into his mind and see what is clouding it?"**_

_Be my guest._

I look over at Sheena, who seems too skeptical to smack him in the head since he got so pissed off last time. My head falls back as I decide that the easiest way to pass the time is to take a nap.

* * *

_I wake up in a plush, soft bed. It's not my own bed, so I'm somewhere I don't recognize. I open my eyes. The room I'm in isn't familiar to me, but it is large and fancy as hell. Sliding out of the bed, I yawn and stretch as I make a trip straight to the bathroom. Something about my body doesn't feel right._

_The cold tiles send shivers up my spine as I enter another tastefully put together room. I glance up into the mirror to examine myself._

_That's not me._

_I find it rather hard to swallow the lump in my throat. I didn't look like me. I was older. Sure, I still had my Blue-green eyes—more green than blue—and my long brown hair. But something was off. The bone structure in my face wasn't right. I looked more like—_

"_Anna?" I hear Regal's muffled voice. It's coming from the other side of a door that's to my right. Wait. That door wasn't there before. It was wooden, old, and worn. It obviously didn't belong in a place as fancy as this. There was an odd marking on it. Where have I seen this mark before? It was a heart shape with six spikes around the edges._

"_Anna? Where are you?" Regal called again._

_I shoved on the door to make it open. Slowly but surely it moved to let me into the other side._

_But there was no other side. I lost my balance and began to fall into a dark blue nothingness._

"_Anna!" I heard a different voice. I looked back into the bathroom. It was Kratos. "Anna no! You can't!" He began to race toward me, reaching for my hand. I unfortunately was just out of reach._

_Warm air constantly brushed past my face. I continued to stare up at the opening where Kratos stood._

"_Annaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Large arms wrap around me from beneath. Regal was falling just underneath me and finally got his grasp on me. "Regal!"_

_He says nothing as we gradually slow down to a halt before landing in a field of flowers. He stands and helps me to my feet._

"_Regal?"_

_I disliked the feeling of his eyes on me. The eyes I looked into were full of hate and…murderous rage._

"_You…" He growled. "It's because of you that I lost her…"_

"_L-lost who?"_

"_YOU KNOW WHO!" He bellowed. "It's because of you that Anna was taken from me!"_

What?_ "Regal…It's me. It's Anna." _

"_Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." Each word was laced with poisonous loathing._

_What was going on? Did he not recognize me?_

_No. Of course not. Because I don't look like me. I look like—_

_I felt an extreme force slide through my abdomen. My vision began to blur in and out of focus._

"_Now you must experience the same fate as Anna did."_

_I collapsed to the ground. Pain shoots throughout my body as darkness begins to envelop Regal and the sky garden._

_I can see his large fist covered in blood._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kratos' voice followed by a sword being unsheathed was the last to fill my ears._

* * *

I woke up with a snort. My chin was nestled in my arm on the ridge of the EC, facing out to the ocean. I glanced into the water.

What the…? What is it with me and not looking like myself?

That wasn't my reflection. All I saw was a blue-eyed kid with shoulder length sandy-blonde hair.

_Who is that?_

"_**I believe her name is Stacy."**_

_Stacy? I don't know a Stacy…_

I blinked my eyes to hopefully clear my vision. Successfully, the unfamiliar figure disappeared and my reflection returned to normal.

"Great…" I turned back to everyone else. I commenced to mutter under my breath. "First Anna, and now this Stacy person? I don't even know who she is."

"What are you muttering about?" Regal inquired. He must have switched places with Zelos while I was sleeping.

I sighed. "Nothing important. I might be delusional, that's all."

"Delusional? Why is that?"

Massaging my temples, I replied gingerly in a quieter tone. "I just dreamed that I was someone else. And when I woke up, I saw someone else in my reflection. What do you think that means?"

"Hmmm…" Regal held his chin in thought.

_Hey, uh…Deoxys? Did you figure out what was going on in Zelos' head?_

"_**Nothing of importance. It seems that he is growing more and more tired of the physical abuse."**_

_But Zelos just isn't Zelos without the physical abuse._

"_**Yes, but ever since you arrived in this world, the amount of physical abuse unleashed on him has increased."**_

_My bad…_

"_**On the other hand, I would like to discuss this dream you just witnessed."**_

_I'm guessing you saw it too?_

"_**Looking though Zelos' mind did not take long. When I came back you were already in slumber. So yes, I saw everything."**_

_What is there to discuss? I don't know what it means. As much as I would like to learn more about dream analyzing junk, I don't know a thing about it._

"_**If only Stacy were here to enlighten us…"**_

_What the hell are you talking about? Who is this Stacy person and how do you know about her?_

"_**Never mind. I recall that there was a marking on the wooden door in the bathroom, correct?"**_

_Yeah. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I saw it before._

"_**Does the name Majora's Mask, ring a bell?"**_

…_Y…Yeah! That's what it looked like!_

"_**There might be something significant about this marking if it was the only thing that appeared in your dream that did not have to do with Tales of Symphonia."**_

_That's true. But…Deoxys? Why did I look like Anna? I don't understand. I've never had a dream where I wasn't myself._

"_**A reflection in a dream usually represents your true self. I believe that if you see something other than yourself in the mirror, then you are suffering an identity crisis."**_

_Identity crisis? Are you kidding me?_

"_**You might not be feeling it now, but in due time, you will realize that you need to find your true self."**_

_I'm not my true self already? Okay…_

"_**There is also the bathroom we can look to. A restroom in your dream symbolizes purification and self-renewal. Perhaps you are in need to cleanse yourself emotionally and physiologically."**_

_Uh…no._

"_**In due time, human. In due time."**_

Well. That was an interesting lesson for the day. It made no sense though.

"Looks like we're here." Zelos pointed out to the large structure just a couple of miles away.

As we came closer and closer to the temple, its details and features appeared more prominent. When the EC was finally parked, we all clambered out onto solid land.

The temple was built into the side of this huge mountain. The front of the whole structure was adorned in a dark violet hue. The doorway in itself was huge. I couldn't imagine what the people who built this thing were expecting to come through the door. A large staircase led up to the entrance.

"This place is huge!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"The tower of mana wasn't even this tall…" Genis mumbled.

Zelos laughed, now magically back to his old self. "So even the temples are better here than in Sylverant? Ha!"

I rolled my eyes. "Zelos, why don't you try to be a dear and not rub it in?"

"My bad." The unfaithful chosen chuckled. "Well, shall we?"

Everyone, led by Lloyd, traversed into what looked like a giant death trap.

"So…" Lloyd shot puzzled looks everywhere. "There's no Oracle stone or anything?"

"This is the flourishing world, Lloyd." Raine let out a sigh. "There is no need for the chosen here to partake on a journey of regeneration; therefore, an oracle stone is not necessary."

"Oh."

We've only entered the first room and I'm completely horrified. Every wall in the whole area reached toward infinity excluding the next door we needed to go to. But it's still pretty far away.

I look up: Darkness. I look down: Darkness. I look left and right: oh look, _more _darkness.

There is a very lengthy and very narrow walkway leading to the next door which is also _very_ large. Lining each side of the walkway are odd pedestals topped with strange orbs. The spheres generate sparks, spitting them all over the place.

"I can only imagine what the Temple of Darkness must be like." Regal mutters.

A blinding flash of lightning was followed by an ear-piercing crack of thunder.

Sheena and I screeched in fright. I crumpled down to the ground in a ball, my hands covering my ears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up, low and behold, it was Lloyd again.

"Don't like lightning?"

I slowly stand up. "More like, a strong disliking for loud, short noises."

He gives my shoulder a slight squeeze. "You can stay outside if you want."

I shake my head. "No…I wanna help."

A smile appears on the dual swordsman's face.

We all continue single file across the walkway. It's only one person wide. I'm following behind Lloyd, and Presea is behind me.

Another flash of lightning. I scream again and involuntarily leap in the air. I lose my balance when I land and begin to waver over the edge. I reach for Lloyds ribbons.

"H-hey!" Lloyd shouts.

Presea reaches out to me. I gratefully take her hand and regain my balance.

"Sorry Lloyd."

"Lets' just get out of this place."

The next room is _the_ room. Two giant lengthy staircases are on each side of the capacity that both lead up to a large balcony where Volt is housed. Aside from that, there are three openings that I assume lead to deeper chambers of the temple.

"What is that?" Genis points up to the balcony.

It takes a second for me to realize that there is something up there. It looks like there are a lot of bars. You know, like prison bars. There are three different layers that all appear to be electrically charged. Each layer is a different color; the layer farthest away from the altar is a light blue, the second farthest is a bright yellow, and the closest to the altar was a blinding red.

"Those are the barriers that keep trespassers away from the altar. We have to disable them by locating three different apparatuses that are in different areas of the temple." Sheena explained to us.

Lloyd decides to inquire. "So, should we split up and find the appa…appa…"

"Apparatuses." Regal finishes.

"Whatever."

"But there are eight of us." I add. "If we were to hit all three at once, we would have two teams of three and one team of two."

"Well, how should we figure this out?" Raine holds her chin in thought.

Genis abruptly disturbs the silence. "I'll be on a team with Presea!"

"I have no objections." The pink-haired lumberjack adds in her two cents.

I raise my hand. "I think as long as we have someone who can heal on each team we'll be fine. And we have three, so…"

Raine nods. "Alright. I will accompany Genis and Presea."

I'm really looking forward to hang with some new people. "So," I look to Lloyd. "You want to be on a team?"

"Sure!" Lloyd grins.

Worried about the fate that would be dealt upon her, Sheena spoke up next. "Hey, Regal…why don't we be on a team?"

Okay, okay, okay…what? How dare Sheena take Regal away from me! Serious wtf moment was going on in my head along with some new loathing for the ninja who took away my future husband. What? A girl can dream, right? But now I'm stuck with Zelos. Nooooooooo way in hell. At least I've got Lloyd.

"Thanks, Sheena." I sigh.

Well, let's get this over with.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I was almost going to put Regal on my team but I figured "oh poop, monotony." So here's a little twist.

Also, the character who recieved brief cameo appearence as mentioned before is named Stacy and belongs to RegalBryantLover. She is the star of the fanfic _Fallen Insert_ wich I think is a good read for any Regal fan or ToS fan. But Anna has no idea who this Stacy person is just to add to hilarity.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
